Jack Squared
by VoodooNecromancer
Summary: COMPLETE -  Sequel to A Strange Reality  - Jack Sparrow meets Jack Aubrey in this high seas adventure.  The rest of the summary is in the first chapter. NO FLAMES PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Jack Squared**  
>-VoodooNecromancer<p>

_**Summary: **__Jack Sparrow meets Jack Aubrey in this high seas adventure. Captain Jack Sparrow and his daughter Angel of the_ Black Pearl _decide to sail the waters off the coast of Brazil. Everything is going well until they spot another ship, the HMS_ Surprise_ and meet her captain Jack Aubrey. This is the long-awaited (I hope!) sequel to_ "A Strange Reality"_ where_ "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl"_ meets_ "Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World." _Enjoy! - VoodooNecromancer_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own "Pirates", "Master and Commander", any of the characters except Angel, Roxanne, Chris, Kristen, the_ Midnight Phantom_, Tequila, Secret, and I don't own any of the songs I may add in here! Don't steal ANYTHING from this story! I worked very hard on it and I hope you enjoy it! – Requiem (aka VoodooNecromancer)_

_**A Quick Note: **__This story was originally posted back in late 2004 under my original pen name of Depp's Girl. I have made a few MINOR changes to the story, but other than that, this is the original story that I posted almost 7 years ago. So please be kind in any comments! I was 16 when I wrote this!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It had been two years since my kidnapping from my 21st century home in Jamaica and one particular morning found me in a very fancy room. I opened my eyes, the sun's rays preventing from sleeping any longer, and I looked up at the ceiling just passed the curtains around my canopy bed that was painted to resemble the sky. I thought for a moment that all the events that had happened two years ago were only a dream and that I was back in my room in Los Angeles. The sun poured through my open window and a heavenly aroma of flowers and sea air met my nose. Everything that I thought may have been a dream was quite real. I was in my room in Jack's house on the island of Tortuga. I was still a pirate, only instead of being 16, I was 18. I had been dreaming about Los Angeles again, which was why I had thought that the past two years had been a dream. I slowly got out of bed and stumbled half awake to my bathroom. Water was already in my bathtub and I stuck a finger in to get the temperature. It was room temperature...sort of. After 2 years, I had grown accustomed to cold baths. I removed my silk nightgown that had once been my mother's and tossed it onto the blue tile floor. I stepped into the bathtub and let the water soak my half awake body. I had slipped into my own little world when a sharp knock at my wooden partition brought me back to reality. It was none other than my father, Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack! Good lord! You're lucky this partition is in the way!" I yelled. "Can't you be like any _normal_ person and knock on the _bathroom_ door?"

"I've been standin' outside for about 10 minutes, knocking on your _bathroom_ door," Jack replied. I couldn't argue with that, but I still wasn't too thrilled to be sitting stark naked in my bathtub with him just on the other side of the small partition.

"Well, now that you're in here, tell me what you want," I said, slightly irritated. If I had been his girlfriend or fiancée, I wouldn't have cared that he was in my bathroom, but I was his_ daughter_ for God's sake. At least he couldn't see anything.

"Breakfast is ready when you are." He replied as he walked out the door.

"Close that door behind you!" I yelled. The door shut loudly. I quickly finished my bath and I got out, dried off, threw on my nightgown again and strolled into my bedroom. I changed into an off-white peasant top, chocolate-brown pants, and my black knee-high boots. I combed my wet hair, then walked out of my room and headed for the kitchen.

The heavenly aroma of flowers and sea gave way to the smell of oatmeal, eggs and orange juice. I met Jack in the kitchen and joined him at the table. As usual, our breakfast was incredible. For a pirate, Jack could really cook, which I was very happy about. I've always preferred home-cooked meals to eating out. Even in the 21st century I didn't like going out to dinner.

"So, how'd you sleep last night?" Jack asked as he swallowed a bite of oatmeal.

"Fine." I replied, swallowing as well. "I was dreamin' about Los Angeles again." As much as Jack loved me, he didn't like it when I thought of California or the life I had in the 21st century. He always thought any time I thought about it, it automatically meant that I wanted to go back. Which wasn't true. I loved my life with him. It was full of excitement and adventure. A sad look came into his eyes.

"Oh," was his only response. _Why did I have to mention that_, I thought. _I shouldn't have said anything_.

"Jack…Dad. Just because I'm thinkin' about Los Angeles doesn't mean I wanna go back. 'Cause I don't," I explained. I stared deep into Jack's eyes, hoping that he understood. I couldn't tell if he did or not. He was very good at hiding his emotions from me if he really wanted to. I knew I meant the world to him, and I hated seeing him upset with me. I finished eating and took my dishes to the basin full of water, where I washed, dried, and shelved them. I then walked outside to the hammock that was strung between two palm trees in front of the single-story house Jack and I called home. I lay there, looking out to sea, deep in thought. I don't know how long I was out there - I was lost in the memories of Jack's rescue from Port Royal two years ago - when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Jack standing over me. I sat up and moved over a bit, inviting him to sit down. He did and he turned and looked into my eyes with his deep brown ones. Every time I looked into his eyes, I instantly knew why my mother, Isabella von Tassel, had fallen in love with him.

"Angel, love, it's been a while since we've been out to sea," Jack began. I remained silent. I didn't know what he was planning, but I didn't want to assume anything either. "And I was wonderin', would you like to go and see the coast of South America"

"Sure. Sounds fun," I replied. I was relieved that he wasn't planning some crazy trip to the 21st century to cause mischief (he tried to talk me into doing that a year ago). We had never sailed there before, so I didn't know how we would get there. Jack had apparently read my mind, because he answered all my questions.

"I sailed to the Galápagos Islands with your mother years ago, and I still have the maps in my cabin on the _Pearl_. We can start out whenever you want," Jack explained. I was very eager to go, and I expressed my excitement. Jack smiled, clearly ready to go as well. We stood and headed for the house together, Jack telling me the route he wanted to take.

"...And then, we'll go to Aruba to see your aunt..." Jack said.

"Wait, we'll go to Aruba to see _who_?" I asked, stopping Jack mid-sentence.

"Your Aunt Roxanne. She's your mother's sister," Jack answered, then continued as if I had never interrupted. "Then, we'll, continue along the coast of South America."

I had no idea that my mom had a sister. No one had ever mentioned that before.

"Ok...um, does Roxanne even know of my_ existence_?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. She offered to keep you at her house in Aruba after your mother died, but it wasn't safe fer you to stay here or there," Jack explained. I was beginning to understand after Jack's explanation of how there were bounties on his head and my mother's and trying to raise me with both of them always on the run would've been impossible, so I was very eager to meet my aunt. Seeing as she was my mom's only sister, I figured she would probably be somewhat like my mom. At least, that's what I was hoping.

"Well, we're gonna need to get a hold of most, if not all the crew so we can head out in a few days," Jack informed me.

"I'll ride down to Anamaria's and see if she can get a hold of some of the others," I offered. Jack nodded in agreement and I headed behind the house to the stables. A year ago, Jack had bought me a beautiful three-year-old bay Dutch Warmblood gelding, whom I named Tequila Sunrise, and a gorgeous four-year-old black Thoroughbred gelding, whom I named Dark Secret, for my birthday . I'd helped build box stalls and I'd fenced in a large area of our backyard for a pasture. I walked into the small barn and called out to the buckskin as I approached his stall.

"Hey Tequila. Pretty boy." Tequila turned and put his head out of the top half of his stall door. He nickered softly to me and I gave him the carrot that I had grabbed from a bag near my tack.

"You wanna go for a run?" I could tell he wanted to, so I went over to a wooden box that was nailed to the wall behind me and I grabbed my grooming supplies. I curry combed and stiff brushed Tequila and then I went for my tack. I was halfway to grabbing my saddle, when I decided to ride bareback. So I turned from the saddle rack and I grabbed Tequila's bridle (Hunter-style bridle with a simple D-ring snaffle bit) off it's hook. I walked into Tequila's stall and slid the brow band onto his head and the bit into his mouth. I strapped the nose-band and throat-latch into their proper places and walked Tequila out of his stall. There was a small step ladder leaning against a nearby wall, so I grabbed it and used it to mount onto Tequila's bare back. He could tell we were about to head off somewhere, and he began to pull at his bit, trying to break into a gallop, but I held him back. We walked out of the barn and around to the front of the house where Jack was waiting.

"While you're in town, could you pick up some bread? We're fresh out," Jack requested. I nodded. Tequila was really pulling by this time, trying to get the reins free of my grip so he could take off. I loosened my grip slightly and urged him into a canter. We cantered down the hill and once we reached the bottom, I loosened my grip on the reins a bit more, allowing Tequila to stretch his neck and allowed him to take up a full gallop. We flew towards town and once we arrived, I pulled Tequila back into a canter. We cantered through the winding dirt streets of Tortuga until Anamaria's house came into view. I slowed Tequila to a trot, then down to a walk. When we reached Anamaria's house, I brought Tequila to a halt and I slid off his back. For a three-year-old, Tequila was very well trained, so I ground-tied him and knocked on Anamaria's door.

"Who's there?" Anamaria called from somewhere inside.

"It's Angel," I replied. I heard footsteps and then Anamaria opened the door. She stood before me in her usual outfit that practically mirrored mine.

"Well, so it is. What can I do for ya," she asked.

"Well, Jack wants to sail for the coast of South America and we need a crew. So, I'm here to see if you can join us and to see if you can get some more of our crew so we can set off in a couple of days," I replied, leaning against the doorway.

"Alright, well, I'm all for it and I'll see how many of the others I can get. I'll drop by your place when I get word from the others," Anamaria replied. I gave her a hug and asked for a leg up on to Tequila. Once I was mounted again, I turned Tequila towards home and let him run all the way. We ran up the hill to the front of the house and we came upon Jack asleep in the hammock. I slowed Tequila down to a walk and we crept past.

When we got to the barn, I slid off Tequila's back and took off his bridle in his stall. When I returned from hanging Tequila's bridle in my tack room, Tequila and Secret were kicking at their stall doors, begging to get out to go run in the pasture.

"Alright, alright, I'm comin'," I said to my impatient horses. I grabbed Tequila's halter off it's hook on his stall door, clipped a lead rope to it, ducked into Tequila's stall, slid the halter over my buckskin's nose, and led him out of his stall. I walked him over to a hitching post and tied him to it. Then I went and grabbed Secret from his stall. Once I had both horses in hand, I led them out of the barn to the pasture. I removed their halters and stood by the gate as I watched them gallop away across the field. I've always loved watching horses run. Over the past year, if I didn't have anything to do around the house, I'd go outside and watch Tequila and Secret run and play in their pasture and that would entertain me for hours. The walls of my room became covered in black and white drawings of my two horses after a few months. They just captured me with their grace and beauty, so I started to draw them and soon my walls filled up.

Now, as I stood watching them, I wanted to go up to my room and grab my sketchbook, but I refrained from doing so. Instead, I hung the two halters that were still in my hands on hooks outside of the pen and, after making sure the gate was latched properly, walked back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I passed Jack on my way inside he spoke.

"Did you get the bread like I asked?" I turned and faced him. He was still lying in the hammock, eyes closed. I couldn't figure out how he had heard me walk past, seeing as I was being extremely quiet.

"No, I didn't. Sorry Jack," I replied. I had galloped straight home and it had slipped my mind. Jack opened one eye and looked up at me. Then, he closed it again and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well, when are you plannin' on gettin' it," he asked, sounding slightly irritated at my forgetfulness, eyes still shut.

"Right now," I replied, turning on my boot heel. I headed down the hill and down the dirt road to the town on foot.

After a 15 minute hike, I finally arrived at the baker shop. _Man, this would have gone a lot quicker had I ridden down_, I thought. I bought some bread and headed back up the road towards home.

When I arrived home, I saw Ana talking to Jack. When I got up the hill, I heard Anamaria telling Jack that the entire crew of the _Black Pearl_ was ready and eager to set sail whenever Jack wanted to leave. Jack spotted me trudging up the hill over Anamaria's shoulder and got up to open the front door for me.

"So, when do we leave," I asked once Jack and I had filed into the kitchen and I had put the bread in the pantry.

"First tide tomorrow morning," Jack replied, helping himself to an apple from the fruit bowl on the breakfast room table. "If that's alright with you."

"You're the captain, I just follow orders. If you say we leave on first tide tomorrow, then that's when we leave," I replied with a smile. Jack pulled me into a hug and I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl that sat behind his back. We walked back outside and found Ana lounging in the hammock.

"So, are we leavin' on first tide?" she asked, sitting up. Jack and I nodded.

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna head back home, and I'll tell the rest of the crew. We'll meet the two of you on the docks tomorrow mornin'." With that, Anamaria got up and headed for town. Jack and I headed inside for lunch.

Later that evening, I headed out to the pasture to bring Tequila and Secret inside for the night. The sun was setting and I had to get them in before it got to dark to see. I stood at the gate and called out.

"Tequila! Secret!" The sound of horse hooves thundering across the dry earth echoed all around me and the ground underfoot began to tremble slightly as my two babies came galloping up to me. I slid their halters on and led them back to the barn. After I put them in their stalls and gave them dinner, I headed inside to pack my trunk. As I walked through the hall going towards my room, I passed Jack's room and saw him rummaging around in his closet, clothes and other things flying out over his shoulder. I chuckled and continued on to my room. Once there, I shut my door and began packing my trunk. I piled a ton of clothes inside as well as a few books. On top of everything, I took my sword off its little shelf on the wall and set it inside the trunk, then I grabbed my twin pistols from their drawer in my vanity and I placed them next to my sword. I shut the lid and put my lock back on. The key hung on a leather strap that I tied on my belt

After I had packed, I headed for the kitchen. Jack was still in his room packing, so I started dinner. I made a German dish that my parents, James and Alexis, had taught me to make years ago. Apparently, the aroma of my cooking had wafted into Jack's room because about forty minutes later, Jack walked into the kitchen, eyes closed.

"Mmm, what's for dinner and who's cookin' it?" Jack asked, eyes still shut.

"It's a German dish and your only daughter is cookin' it. And if your hungry, then wash up and sit down because it's ready," I replied, setting two plates of steaming food on the table. Jack hurried over to the basin of water we kept in the corner of the kitchen, washed up, and joined me at the table. We ate in silence and cleared the table in the same way.

After dinner, Jack and I retired to our rooms for the night. I grabbed my silk nightgown that I had set out on my bed and slid it on over my head. I then proceeded to grab a novel that I was reading that I had brought from Los Angeles (ok...so we snuck over for me to get a few things and all I wound up bringing with me were a few books) entitled _Master and Commander_. I was almost done with it, and sitting on my nightstand near my bed was the second book in that series, _The Far Side of the World_, which I was going to read next. As I sat on my bed in my room, reading my book, I began thinking. What if Jack Aubrey was a real person at one time? What if he's alive now? As these thoughts flew through my mind, I began to grow increasingly tired. So, I finished up_ Master and Commander_ and fell asleep, leaving _The Far Side of the World _for another day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Has Angel stumbled upon something? Does Jack Aubrey really exist or is he a fictional character made up for a book? Reviews are welcome! – Requiem_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, I woke up before the sun, hopped out of bed and took a bath. When I had scrubbed every inch of myself, I hopped out and threw on my white peasant top, blue pants, boots and headed for the barn. Whenever I went out of town I would always leave Tequila and Secret in their pasture so they wouldn't be confined to their stalls for months, or possibly even years, at a time. I had a friend named Leslie who would come by and exercise them while I was gone as well as give them their grain daily and watch the house.

When I got to the barn, the sun was rising. I knew I didn't have much time before I had to meet Jack out front to help take our stuff down to the _Black Pearl_ so I jogged inside. I grabbed both horses and turned them out to pasture. Making sure I had locked the gate securely behind me, I sprinted back to the house where Jack was waiting for me.

"Let's get a move on!" Jack called as I approached. I took the handle of my trunk in one hand and the handle of Jack's trunk in my other. Jack did the same and we hiked to the docks.

Anamaria, along with the rest of the crew, was milling about the docks when we arrived. Once they saw us, though, they stood in a line, awaiting instructions. Seeing as I was in front of Jack, I gave the order.

"As you were." Everyone relaxed and Jack and I headed up the gangplank to the ship. We put my trunk in my room first, and then proceeded to Jack's cabin.

When the two of us arrived on the main deck, the ship was already moving out of the harbor on the first tide just as Jack said we would be. Anamaria was keeping us steady on course and Gibbs was keeping watch over the crew. Seeing everything under control, Jack put his arm across my shoulders and we headed to the galley for breakfast.

After a quick bite, Jack and I returned to the main deck and proceeded to the helm. Anamaria stepped to the side as Jack took the helm. I stood at his side, like I had for the past two years, looking out to sea. It felt so good to be back out at sea after being away for so many months. I could tell Jack was happy to be back out at sea as well because I saw him shift his weight from his right leg to his left and then inhale the sea air. I smiled to myself, glad to see everything was back to normal. We were out at sea, an infamous pirate captain keeping a steady southeastern course while his daughter stood at his side, and the weather was perfect for sailing. The Caribbean Sea was rolling underneath us and a southeastern wind pushed us towards Aruba.

Around noon, I decided to head for the rigging and my hammock. I told Jack where I was heading and took my leave. I walked to the main mast and climbed up the ratlines until I reached the Main Royal Yard. I slid down into my hammock and laid down. I stared up at the sky for a while, watching the clouds float past, and soon grew rather tired. I decided that everything was under control on deck below me, so I closed my eyes and drifted off. I woke up about ten minutes later to my father's voice.

"Angel, wake up love,. I opened my eyes, and, squinting against the sunlight, turned my head and met Jack's eyes.

"I wasn't asleep, what are you talkin' about?" I said through a yawn. Jack smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Now, what are _you_ doin' up here," I inquired. I suspected he had left the helm to Anamaria when he came up since we were still sailing.

"There's a storm blowin' our way, so I figured I'd wake you so you wouldn't get caught up here when the storm hit," Jack informed me, nodding toward the horizon. I turned and followed his gaze to the storm that was indeed brewing on the horizon a few miles away.

"Ah. Well, in that case, I'm comin' down," I replied. I had seen the storm on the horizon a while before Jack had mentioned it, but it looked like it was going the opposite direction. I followed Jack down the ratlines until we reached the deck, then I followed him to the stairs to the helm and while he went up and took the helm from Anamaria, I headed for the galley, seeing as I hadn't eaten since sunrise.

When I arrived back on deck, the storm was nearly upon us. The sea was rolling fiercely beneath us and a strong western wind had kicked up, so I retreated to Jack's side. The sky was turning dark with a hint of green to the underside of some clouds.

"I hope we don't have any waterspouts," I said to no one in particular.

"I hope so too," Jack replied, obviously overhearing me. I watched the clouds for any sign of rotation, but saw nothing. That was a relief. Suddenly, it began to rain. I continued to look out to sea as I moved closer to Jack. He noticed me moving closer and pulled me to his side where I found the warmth of his jacket and the smell of rum and salt from sea spray. The storm wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. It rained pretty hard and we had to battle a strong west wind, but it was nothing we couldn't handle.

After three hours of battling wind and rain, the storm passed and the sea calmed once again. The sky was still gray, but we couldn't see any more signs of rain, so we figured the storm was over. Luckily, we were right.

Night settled over sea and ship, sending the day shift in for the night and sending the first dog watch of the evening out to their posts. I headed inside to the galley and made some coffee for myself and Jack. The storm had blown us a bit off course, so it was going to be a long night fighting to get back to our original heading.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__That was kinda short. Oh well! Reviews are welcome as always! – Requiem_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A week later, I was on deck asleep. I had fallen asleep on my feet next to Jack at the helm and had apparently been carried back to a couple of chairs where I lay. I opened my eyes and found the sun directly overhead. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was on deck and not in my cabin, but once I woke up a little more, I sat up and went over to Jack.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked through a yawn and a stretch.

"About 10 hours," Jack replied, turning to look into my eyes. "You seemed really tired yesterday." I had been. For the past week, I had gone through the days on a little under four hours of sleep each day, so my lack of sleep had finally caught up to me. I figured that Jack had put me where I had been when I woke up, so I didn't ask.

"How long do you think we have until we get to Aruba," I asked, scanning the horizon line for any signs of land. I found none.

"Oh, probably another five hours or so," Jack replied, scanning the horizon with me. That seemed like an eternity. I _really_ wanted to see Aruba. I had always heard that it was a beautiful paradise with snow-white beaches and crystal clear water that stayed at around 85 degrees Fahrenheit year round. And gorgeous coral reefs that you could snorkel on. Sadly, I knew I wouldn't be snorkeling, seeing as the snorkel and goggles hadn't been invented yet. I decided to go down to my cabin to start reading _The Far Side of the World_. I gave Jack a quick hug, informed him that I'd be in my cabin if anyone needed me, and took my leave. Once I was in my cabin, I took my shirt off since I was hot and sat on my bed in my bra, pants and boots and started reading my book.

About two hours later, there was a knock on my door. Just as I was reaching for my shirt, the door flew open and Jack charged in.

"Holy crap! Jack!" I screamed, holding my shirt in front of me. I rose from my bed and turned my back to him and threw my shirt on. "Ever heard of waiting for permission to enter! Good lord! You're lucky I didn't have any _less_ on!"

"Sorry love," Jack replied. "Just thought you'd like to know that land has been sighted and we should be in port in Aruba within the hour."

"I thought you said we'd be there in five hours," I responded, a bit shocked.

"Well…I lied." I gave him a stern look as he continued. "Only jokin' love. I didn't know how far out we were, so I gave it the best estimate I could." I rolled my eyes and put my book on my nightstand. I followed Jack out of my room, and on my way out, I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on top of my chest of drawers.

We arrived up on deck and everyone was bustling about, preparing the ship for when we arrived in Aruba. I walked up to the bow while Jack took the helm from Anamaria and I watched the horizon as the island drew ever closer. As I was looking out to sea, thoughts of what Jack had told me back in Tortuga began to float through my mind. My aunt Roxanne was here somewhere and I was going to meet her. This wasn't just any aunt, this was my mom Isabella's sister. Anything I wanted to know about her before she met Jack I could find out. Like how old she was when she met Jack, how long it was until he married her, when did she die, _why_ did she die.

As Aruba loomed ever closer, I began to get nervous. What if she didn't like me? What if I didn't like her? I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Jack come up behind me. A hand landed rather suddenly on my shoulder and I jumped.

"AAHH!" I whipped around and came nose to nose with my father.

"Oh, Dad, it's just you," I breathed in relief. "Sorry."

"You're nervous about meeting Roxanne aren't you," Jack said. Was I really_ that_ obvious?

"What are you talking about? I'm not nervous," I replied, trying to sound nonchalant. I either didn't sound nonchalant enough, or Jack had figured it out before he came up to me. Either way, he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, _fine_. I _am_ nervous," I confessed after a stare down between Jack and myself. "I just don't know how we're gonna react to one another is all." Jack pulled me into a one-arm hug as he looked out at the approaching island.

"Everything's gonna be fine. Trust me," was his only reply. I rested my head on his shoulder and we stood together for a few minutes. Soon, a harbor was visible, and Jack began to make his way to the helm to bring us in. I followed, even more nervous than before. As I stood next to Jack, he must have sensed my nerves because he put an arm around my shoulders and told me to relax.

We pulled into the harbor twenty minutes later and a gangplank was brought forward from the docks. Clearly Jack was well-known here because when we appeared at the top of the gangplank, a cheer rose up from a crowd that had gathered on the dock. Jack and I were halfway down when a woman called out.

"Jack!" We both turned and that's when I saw her. A tall, thin woman with a finely toned tan body, jet black hair, and emerald green eyes was jogging toward us in a golden brown peasant top, black pants and boots. I did a double-take because it looked like my mother, Isabella, was jogging toward me. Before Jack could say anything, I knew who this woman was.

"Roxanne!" Jack called back. He released my arm and embraced the woman.

_So this is my aunt Roxanne_, I thought. _She looks exactly like my mom._ Roxanne glanced over Jack's shoulder and our eyes met. She released Jack and

walked around him, surveying me.

"Oh my God. Angel. I haven't seen you in years." I smiled my best smile and replied.

"And you must be my mother's sister."

"Aye, I am. You look so like Jack it's unnatural," Roxanne said, still looking me over.

"And you look so like my mother that when I first saw you runnin' toward us, I thought I was seein' her instead of you." I replied. She smiled. We hadn't known each other five minutes and I already liked her. Jack invited her to join us for lunch on the _Pearl _and she gladly accepted.

We boarded the ship and while Anamaria went to get food, we all sat down, Jack at the head of the table, me on his left, and Roxanne on his right. We talked for some time about me and my life in the 21st century and my life with Jack for the past two years. Roxanne was very eager to hear anything and everything about me, so I told her as much as I thought necessary. After about fifteen minutes of conversations, Anamaria arrived with lunch. It was a simple lunch of pork, rice, sourdough bread with jam, wine and ale.

An hour later, we finished eating and headed out onto the main deck. Jack gave Roxanne a "grand tour" as he called it, of the ship while I headed for the bow with a bucket of soapy water and a hard brush. I stepped out onto the bow spar and slid carefully down on a wooden swing so I could clean the figurehead. I was just about to start scrubbing it down when a loud shot rang out rather close to me. I looked around wildly, trying to figure out what the noise was. Then I saw it. An officer from the British Royal Navy on shore, holding a musket with smoke coming from the barrel that he was reloading. I scrambled back up to the bow spar, bucket in hand, and ran screaming for Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"JACK! JACK!" I was screaming as loud as my lungs would let me, running toward him. Jack jumped the stairs leading down from the helm and raced toward me. "We have to get out of here! _NOW_!" I was frantic. Jack saw the terrified look in my eyes and instantly knew something was terribly wrong.

"What's goin' on!" Jack asked, looking around wildly for a possible cause of my oh-so-obvious terror.

"I was just shot at! By an officer of the British Royal Navy!" I exclaimed wildly. Another shot was fired, barely missing Jack. He turned and saw the officer on shore, reloading the smoking musket for a second time.

"God _dammit_!" Jack cursed. This was going to be a very difficult escape and he knew it as well as I did. Without hesitation, Jack began barking out orders. We were going to try to make the escape from Aruba without losing the _Black Pearl_ to the Royal Navy. I quickly realized that Roxanne had raced off the ship and was headed for her house.

"Dad! Where's Roxanne going! She can't stay here!" I screamed. The British Royal Navy undoubtedly knew she was related to me, so she was in danger if she remained in Aruba.

"She's gone to get her trunk. She'll be back in time," Jack replied reassuringly. Sure enough, Roxanne appeared on the dock below with her trunk moments later and Anamaria raced down to the dock to help her. They scrambled up the gangplank and the second their feet touched the deck, we began to move. More shots were fired, revealing to us that there was more than one officer on the island looking for us.

"ANAMARIA! GET ROXANNE BELOW DECK!" I screamed at the second mate. She nodded and helped my aunt get her trunk below deck. Once we were out of the harbor, Jack and I soon realized that we weren't quite out of harm's way. A loud explosion from behind us signaled that a ship was pursuing us. I turned and saw the British flag waving in the breeze. _Great_, I thought,_ a chase. Just what we need_. Jack screamed for all hands to hoist sail, but he soon remembered that we were short two people. Jack and I looked at each other, and then sprinted for the main mast after Jack tied the helm in place so it wouldn't move. We scrambled up the ratlines and hoisted the remaining sails ourselves. By that time, the Navy ship was almost right on top of us. The moment I hoisted the last sail, the wind caught it and we surged forward. A cannon ball fell a few inches shy of hitting our rudder, and I heard Jack exhale a breath he probably hadn't realized he had been holding as we maneuvered our way down the ratlines to the deck.

When we reached the deck, I was trembling from fright. Jack noticed and pulled me into him. He was breathing hard and his heart was racing, but then again, so was mine. So I stood there in his arms, trying to calm myself down, and Jack was doing what he could to calm and reassure me as well.

"It's alright love. They won't be coming after us. We're too fast for they're ships," Jack reassured me. I soon found myself breathing normally again. Jack's breathing had slowed to a normal pace again as well, but I didn't want to leave his arms. I was truly scared and I knew I was safe when I was in his arms. Jack could tell that I was still shook up from the incident, so he started walking towards the cabins, pulling me behind him.

"Where are we going?" I inquired.

"To my cabin. You can have something to eat and drink if you like," he replied, still walking.

"You aren't gonna leave me there are you?" I asked, suddenly terrified I was about to be abandoned by the only person I loved and trusted in the world.

"Not if you don't want me to," Jack replied, looking over his shoulder into my eyes.

"Please don't," I said, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"Then I won't, love. I will only leave if I absolutely have to." We arrived at the beautiful French doors that led into his cabin and he unlocked them. We entered his gorgeous cabin and I headed straight for his couch. I loved that couch. It was a Gothic fainting couch, and it was my favorite piece of furniture in that cabin. I sat down and Jack got me some coffee from the galley. He sat down beside me, a worried look in his eyes. I tried to avoid his eyes, but my efforts didn't stop Jack from questioning me.

"Angel, what's wrong. Don't try to avoid me. I know there's something wrong," Jack said, drawing my eyes to his without moving or touching me. I really didn't want to let him know what was wrong, but I didn't want to lie either. So I remained silent. That wasn't the answer Jack wanted.

"C'mon love. You know you can tell me anything."

"Alright. I was terrified that I was gonna lose you again back there. An' I'm still scared," I confessed, tears starting to form in my eyes again. "If you hadn't thought on your feet, I prolly would've lost you to them again." Jack looked deep into my eyes. It was amazing to me how close we had become over two short years. He cared so much for me, and I for him, that if anything happened to him, I didn't know what I'd do. I put my coffee cup on the table in front of me and leaned my back against his chest. His arms wrapped around me protectively.

"I promise you, Angel. _Nothing_ is gonna happen to me again," Jack reassured me. I wanted so much to believe my father, but I knew he couldn't promise that. I didn't think anything would happen to him two years ago and yet he was taken from me by Commodore James Norrington and his men.

"Dad. Has Norrin'ton always hated you?" I asked.

"For as long as I've known him, yes. He's always been after me. There was a time, however, when your mother was alive that Elizabeth's father, the Governor of Port Royal, made a peace treaty between the town of Port Royal and your mother's and my crew," Jack explained.

"But if there's a treaty, then why did Norrin'ton take you captive?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, love. But when they threw me in jail, the Governor arrived. I explained what Norrin'ton had done and proclaimed that the treaty between pirates and Port Royal was over. I swore that I would escape and when I did, they would be forever at the mercy of Captain Jack Sparrow's sword," Jack replied, and I detected a smile in his voice. I couldn't help but smile myself upon hearing that. Knowing Jack, I knew that he would keep a promise like that.

I soon found myself growing tired, but I didn't want to leave the safety of Jack's arms. So I did what any girl in my situation would do. I shifted my weight slightly and closed my eyes. Jack didn't move me, allowing me to fall asleep almost immediately. The last thing I felt was Jack kissing the top of my head. Then I was asleep.

About three hours later, I woke up to find myself still in Jack's arms. I sat up just enough to turn my head and look behind me. Jack had drifted off, and since I didn't want to wake him, I lay back down and listened to his breathing. I began to get lost in thought about nothing in particular when there was a knock on the door. Jack woke with a start and sat up so quickly, I almost fell off the couch. Thankfully, his arms were still around me and they prevented me from falling.

"It's open!" Jack called. "Angel love. Can you move a bit to your left? My leg's asleep." I giggled and shifted my weight on his lap and leaned back into him again. The door opened and Roxanne stood in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Roxanne," Jack said upon realizing that it was my aunt who was

standing in the doorway. "Come in and shut the door behind you." Roxanne moved into the room and closed the door. She then crossed the room and sat in a chair across from us. She looked happy to see me with Jack, so I smiled when our eyes met and winked. She smiled back and made herself comfortable in the chair.

"So, Roxanne. What brings ya here," Jack asked through a yawn.

"I was just wonderin' what happened back in Aruba and I figured you were the one I should ask. When I didn't see you on deck, I decided to seek out your cabin and here I am," my aunt explained. Jack seemed to be attempting to adjust himself without bothering me, but I realized that he was unsuccessful. So I moved from his lap to the end of the couch. Jack adjusted himself and my eyes fell on my aunt.

"Well, we were attacked by the British Royal Navy based in Port Royal," Jack explained. "They most likely followed Angel and me from Tortuga." Roxanne had a worried look in her eyes upon hearing Jack's words.

"Don't worry Roxanne. They can't catch us," I reassured my aunt. "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." The worried look seemed to disappear a bit, but it was still present. She was nervous and it was quite obvious. _You think your scared now_, I thought. _Just wait until you know what they're capable of if they catch us_. We sat in silence for a few moments, then Jack decided to go up on deck. I got up and followed him, and since Roxanne had nothing else to do, she followed behind me.

When we arrived on deck, the sun was setting on the horizon. There was a very refreshing wind that blew from the West, pushing us onward to wherever Jack was heading. I was growing hungry and asked Jack if he needed anything from the galley.

"Nah. I'm fine," he replied. I turned and walked to the galley. I returned a few minutes later with an apple and a mug of coffee. The sun had almost completely disappeared below the horizon and the temperature was beginning to drop. I sensed that Jack was cold beside me, but I knew he wouldn't say anything, so I disappeared to my cabin and then to his. I grabbed our coats and draped mine around my shoulders. On my way out of his cabin, I heard the bell to signal the beginning of the first dog watch of the evening. I passed Roxanne and Anamaria going to their cabins and bade them both a good night.

When I appeared on deck once again, the sun was gone and the stars and moon were out. I saw Jack's silhouette standing behind the helm and I made my way to him. I walked up the stairs, careful not to disturb him if he was deep in thought.

"It's cold out tonight," I said as I carefully draped the coat over my father's shoulders. "You looked cold earlier."

"Thanks love," Jack replied. "But I wasn't that cold." He was trying to make it seem like I didn't need to worry about him, but I could see right through it. He didn't care that I did. I stood at his side, the day's events running their course through my mind. I found myself looking over my shoulder quite a bit, as I had the feeling that we were being followed. But every time I looked back, nothing was there. To take my mind off of the British Royal Navy, I began to study the night sky. I had studied astronomy at school, so I knew quite a few constellations. _There's Orion and 'is belt_ I said in my head, _and there's the Big Dipper. There's Pegasus, Gemini, Libra, the North Star, the Milky Way, the Big Bear and the Little Bear, and there's the Little Dipper_. I also found myself naming planets that I saw, like Mars and Venus. The night sky was a very interesting and mysterious place to look at, and I found myself almost hypnotized by its beauty and mystery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Author's Note:** The song in this chapter is by Kenny Chesney, not me! I give him all the credit! - Requiem  
><em>

* * *

><p>The next day was an unusually long day. When I awoke, I found myself on Jack's couch. I looked around and saw him asleep in his canopy bed, snoring rather loudly. When I stood up, I realized something was different. We weren't moving. I slid out of the room and went up on deck. The site I saw was very strange indeed. There was no one on deck. I looked out to sea and saw it to be completely flat. No waves or anything. Then I realized how hot it was. We weren't moving because there was no wind. It was incredibly hot and humid and with no wind, it seemed even hotter. There were no clouds to block the sun, not even the white fluffy ones. I went straight to the cabins of each crew member and slowly opened the door. I saw the same scene in every room. The occupant was sound asleep in their hammock. I went down the hall until I reached Jack's cabin. I went into the cabin and found Jack sitting on the couch having a cup of coffee.<p>

"Hey Jack. D'you notice anything strange," I asked.

"No. Why? Is something wrong," Jack replied.

"Try we're not movin'. The sea's totally flat and there's no wind," I replied, going to the window. Jack got up and followed me to the window. When he saw the flat water, he gave a rather exasperated sigh.

"Well, where's the crew," he asked.

"Sleepin' in their cabins," I answered. "Since we aren't moving, there's really no point in them being on deck."

"Well, there's still chores to be done. Go and assemble the crew on deck and get

the chores done," Jack ordered, not taking his eyes from the still sea.

"Jack, it's _unbearably_ hot out. I don't wanna risk anyone getting sick," I replied.

"Angel. I told you to assemble the crew not give me a weather report!" Jack yelled his temper flaring faster than I had ever seen it. "Now get your ass out there and make sure the work gets done!" Without thinking, I began arguing, trying to convince him that it was too hot, but I should have held my tongue. Without warning, he whipped around and struck me across the face with the back of his hand and ordered me to leave. Three welts appeared on my face, blood oozing down my cheek. Without another word, I left the cabin, tears streaming from my eyes. I went up to the quarterdeck and rang the bell.

"ALL HANDS, ALL HANDS!" I screamed, my voice cracking with emotion. I had barely been outside five minutes and I was already sweating like crazy. Moments later, the crew assembled on deck below me, confused.

"What's all the fuss about, Angel," Anamaria asked, shielding her eyes against the sun as she looked up at me. "I was _sleeping_, something I don't get to do very often."

"Sorry to have woken all of you, but Jack gave me orders to have all of you do daily chores," I replied. "So Anamaria, you'll be scrubbing the railing, and Gibbs, you'll be..."

"Hold up! We have to _work_ in _this_ heat," Anamaria asked, rather shocked at the order. "We're all gonna _die_ out here!"

"Hey! I don't need complainers!" I snapped, my temper rising faster than the heat. "I'm just giving orders and you are to carry them out! And I don't wanna hear any whining! Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Besides, I _tried_ to tell Jack that it was too hot for hard labor, but he won't listen, so _I'm_ here to make sure the work gets done. NOW GET TO WORK YOU BILGE RATS!" Everyone scampered off and began working double time. I instantly felt horrible for the way I had treated the crew, so I called them all back. I apologized, and everyone, thankfully, forgave me.

"It's the heat, Angel," Anamaria said with a smile. "All is forgiven." I was very happy that they had forgiven me, so I decided to help with the chores. I grabbed a bucket of water, a bar of ivory soap, and a hard brush and began scrubbing the quarterdeck. I soon found myself humming.

"What's that you're humming," Anamaria asked.

"It's called _When the Sun Goes Down_ and it's by a singer from my time named Kenny Chesney." I replied.

"Sounds like a fun song. Why don't you sing it," Anamaria responded. With a smile, I broke into song:

_Sun tanned toes, ticklin' the sand,  
>Cold drink chillin' in my right hand.<br>Watchin' ya sleep in the evenin' light,  
>Restin' up for a long long night<em>

_Cause when the sun goes down, we'll be groovin'  
>When the sun goes down, we'll be feelin' alright,<br>When the sun sinks down, over the water  
>Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down.<br>Yeah._

_All day long just takin' it easy,  
>Layin' in the hammock where it's nice and breezy.<br>And sleepin' off the night before  
>Cause when the sun goes down we'll be back for more.<em>

_When the sun goes down, we'll be groovin'  
>When the sun goes down, we'll be feelin' alright,<br>When the sun sinks down, over the water  
>Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down.<em>

_This old guitar and my dark sunglasses.  
>This sweet concoction as smooth as molasses.<br>Nothin' to do, but breathe all day  
>Until the big moon rises and it's time to play.<em>

_When the sun goes down, we'll be groovin'  
>When the sun goes down, we'll be feelin' alright,<br>When the sun sinks down, over the water  
>Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down.<em>

_When the sun goes down, we'll be groovin'  
>When the sun goes down, we'll be feelin' alright,<br>When the sun sinks down, over the water  
>Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down.<br>Yeah._

When I had finished, I noticed that someone was coming up the stairs. I turned and saw Jack standing on the stairs.

"You have a very lovely singing voice," Jack mused. _Oh boy_, I thought, _he heard me. Now I'm in for it._

"Thanks," was all I managed. I was nervous. Very nervous. What was he going to do? Was I in huge trouble? I turned my attention back to my work, avoiding my father's penetrating stare. Everyone else was working below us, so I didn't think that he was mad about that. Actually, because of his steady, unchanging tone, I couldn't tell what his emotion was. I just continued working, praying with all my might that I wasn't about to get chewed out too badly.

"Come with me, Angel," Jack said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. I rose, still avoiding his eyes, and followed him down the stairs. I followed him all the way to his cabin and inside.

"Sit down." I sat on a stool instead of on the couch. I was very cautious as I sat down, not sure if he was going to advance on me or what.

"Angel," he said, walking to me. He reached out toward my face and I recoiled in fear. After being struck once, I wasn't going to let it happen again. He looked hurt when I did.

"There's no need to recoil, love. I'm not gonna hurt you," Warily, I regained my seat on the stool and allowed him to continue with whatever he was going to say.

"I just want to apologize for speaking harshly to you earlier. And for striking you," he explained. He was about three feet from me and began to slowly and cautiously make his way toward me again. He reached out to me again and then stopped in his tracks. He studied the side of my face where his hand had made contact. The welts where his rings had torn into my skin were clearly visible and the blood on my cheek was now dry. He moved the last few steps to me very slowly and gently put his hand to my face. The touch of his calloused hand on my raw flesh was excruciatingly painful. I flinched and sharply took a breath but didn't pull away. I was trying to show Jack that I still trusted him by not pulling back and apparently he understood the message. He moved his fingers very lightly over my cheek and I flinched again and squeezed my eyes shut, trying with all my might not to cry out. There was a great deal of pain in his eyes as the extent of the damage that he had inflicted on me registered in his mind. He went and grabbed a cloth and put it into a basin of clean water. He wrung it out and returned to where I was still sitting. He gently put the rag to my face and the pain was incredible. Unfortunately for me, it was salt water in the basin. I did everything in my power not to pull away from him or to cry out in pain, but I could do nothing about the tears that sprang into my eyes, so I let them fall. I looked into Jack's eyes and saw that they were tearing up as well. I could tell he felt awful about the pain that I was going through.

"Angel," he choked, his voice constricting in his throat. "I _never_ in my entire _life_ want to hurt you. And I swore to myself when you were born that I never would. And yet I did." Tears were falling freely from his eyes. Without taking my eyes from his, I took my bandana from my pocket and dried my tears and then his.

"I know, but this was my fault," I replied, still not taking my eyes from his. "If I hadn't argued, this never would have happened." Jack dropped the rag to the floor and I lowered my bandanna from my eyes and let it drop to the floor as well. For a moment, we did nothing but stare into each other's eyes. Then _he_ fell into_ my_ arms, sobbing. I embraced him and did all I could to comfort him and to prevent myself from falling over off the stool. I promised him that the trust between us was still strong and that this didn't change anything. After about five minutes, I released Jack from my arms and he straightened himself and wiped the tears from his face and eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Angel. Do me a favor," he said.

"Anything."

"Don't mention this to anyone. _Especially_ not to Roxanne. She'd _kill_ me if she knew I hurt you," he finished. I promised that I wouldn't say a word and I stood from the stool. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We stood together for a few minutes longer and then I felt something beneath my feet. I looked up into Jack's eyes with a questioning look and found the same look in his eyes.

We went up to the main deck and saw that a wind had picked up and we were moving. I sent up a cheer and Jack kissed the top of my head. We went to the helm and, standing by Jack's side, sailed the _Black Pearl_ onwards toward the Brazilian coast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Well, that was a very eventful chapter! I hope ya enjoyed it! Reviews are always appreciated! – Requiem_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two months later, we found ourselves sailing off the coast of Brazil. We had just dropped anchor off the coast of Salvador and everyone but Jack and myself was below deck asleep. The cuts to my face had healed and all that remained were white scars. I had just come down from the Main Royal Yard where I had been enjoying a pleasant nap when I saw a ship coming upon us. At first, I waved it off as a merchant ship, but then I saw a flag that didn't look like it had the colors of a merchant ship. I went straight to the helm where Jack was and I grabbed my spyglass from a nearby table.

"Angel?" Jack asked as I passed on my way back to the bow. "What is it love?"

"A ship, but it doesn't look like it's flyin' merchant or fisherman colors," I replied as I reached the bow with my father trailing me. "Just makin' sure they aren't a threat to us." I put my spyglass to my right eye and looked out at the ship. The sight I saw horrified me. The flag that I had seen wasn't a merchant or fishing flag, but the Union Jack, the flag of England. The ship looked an awful lot like a ship of the British Royal Navy. I gasped upon my discovery and I felt my knees give out below me. Luckily, Jack was behind me and caught me before I went crashing to the deck.

"What is it?" Jack asked with a concerned look in his eyes. Unable to speak, I handed my spyglass to him. When he was sure that I could stand on my own, he looked out to sea.

"Oh shit." Jack turned and called for all hands to make ready the cannons. I stood at his side and watched as the British ship pulled up alongside us. The Jolly Roger flew high on the _Pearl_ and just as we were about to blast the bejesus out of the other ship, a flag of truce was raised.

"Don't shoot," a male voice with a strong British accent called from the other ship. "We're friends! We come in peace!" Jack looked over at the other ship, searching for the source of the call. The other ship was very close now, and I could see a rather tall man in a blue uniform with a sword and pistol at his waist. He had a rather interesting three-cornered hat on top of somewhat long blonde-ish brown hair.

"Permission to come aboard," the man called. I was about to answer, but Jack took charge of the situation.

"Aye! Permission granted," Jack replied. I stood about a foot away from Jack and I gave him a rather angry stare, asking with my eyes what the hell he was doing.

A boarding plank was pushed across to our ship and the tall man crossed over

to our ship. My hand immediately went to the handle of my sword, but Jack put his hand on my arm.

"Who are you and what business do you have here," Jack asked, looking square into the other man's eyes, which I realized to be a rather lovely shade of blue.

"I am Jack Aubrey. Captain of the HMS _Surprise_," the man introduced himself.

I couldn't believe it. Could this be the same Captain Aubrey from my book _Master and Commander_? _Wow_ I thought, _he really does exist. He's not just some made-up character from a book_. He extended his hand in handshake to Jack. Jack paused, but then accepted this British captain's hand.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Of the _Black Pearl_," my father replied. "And this is my daughter, Angel Sparrow." Aubrey's eyes shifted to me. I didn't immediately trust this man, but I didn't want to be rude, so I accepted his hand. Instead of shaking it though, he bent over and kissed my fingers. He was quite the gentleman, no doubt about it. I flashed my best smile. This new captain was rather charming. Clearly, my father saw something in him to have befriended him so quickly. By this time, the rest of the crew had assembled behind us. Anamaria stepped up to her captain.

"Captain Sparrow," she began. Both my father and I turned and faced the second mate. "Jack. Would you like me to take care of this man for you?"

"No Anamaria," my father replied. "He's fine. This is Captain Jack Aubrey of the HMS _Surprise_." Anamaria didn't trust Aubrey, but when she looked at me and I gave her a reassuring look, she seemed to relax a bit. My aunt Roxanne appeared on deck and spotted Aubrey. She walked to my side and remained silent.

"Aunt Roxanne, this is Cap'n Jack Aubrey," I said, introducing the British captain to my aunt. He kissed her hand as well.

"A pirate as well, I suspect," Aubrey said with a grin.

"Aye, my late sister is Captain Isabella von Tassel, Angel's mother," my aunt replied.

"So, Captain Aubrey," I began. "Where are you and yours headed?"

"Well, I'm in search of a French ship called the _Acheron_." Aubrey replied. "I plan to take her as a prize. I think she may be headed for Cape Horn." Cape Horn. Located at the very tip of the New World is a very dangerous place to be, especially with winter setting in in a few months. The winds and waves are enough to destroy any ship.

"Sounds very interesting," my father said. "Why don't you join me in my dining room and we'll discuss this further." He began moving in the direction of the dining cabin and Captain Aubrey followed. I walked at my father's side, and gave the order to Anamaria to fix us a light something to eat. She nodded and headed for the galley.

When we arrived, my father sat at one end of the table and Captain Aubrey sat at the other. I sat on my father's right and Roxanne sat on his left. We enjoyed conversation late into the evening and my father invited Captain Aubrey to stay for dinner. He accepted and Anamaria prepared a wonderful meal. We ate and enjoyed more conversation. By the time Aubrey had to leave, it was well past midnight. Jack and I accompanied the British captain to the plank and bade him good-night.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, captains," Aubrey said.

"Likewise," I replied with a smile. Jack had decided that we would go with the HMS _Surprise_ to the Galápagos in hopes to help them in capturing the _Achero_n. As Captain Aubrey returned to his ship, Jack and I headed for our cabins. We were going to remained anchored for the night and would set out the next morning at first light. I bade my father good-night, gave him a hug, and departed to my cabin, where I changed into my nightgown and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Alright! They finally met Captain Jack Aubrey! Now, what will happen over the next few days? Please R&R! – Requiem_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, I was roused from a deep sleep by someone shaking me gently. I didn't want to wake up. I knew it had to be around 4:30 in the morning and I had only gotten four and a half hours of sleep.

"Angel, love. You need to get up and get dressed. I need you on deck," Jack's voice said somewhere above my head. I grabbed my pillow and put it on top of my head in an attempt to return to sleep, but to no avail. Jack began shaking me again.

"C'mon love. I'm being serious. Ye need to get up." Growling, I slowly sat up, my long hair falling into my eyes. I flipped it back and turned to face my father, who was fully dressed, sword and all, sitting at the foot of my bed.

"D'you have any idea what time it is?" I asked angrily through a yawn.

"It's 4:30 in the morning to be exact," my father replied. _Of course it is, _I thought. I began falling backward toward my pillow again, but Jack jumped up from my feet and caught me and literally dragged me out of bed.

"Now, get dressed!" I stumbled over to my chest of drawers, in a manner which my father told me looked like I had had one too many shots of rum, and rummaged through my stuff for my golden brown peasant top, black pants and black boots. I snatched them out and set them out on my bed. I then went over to the basin I kept on a pedestal beneath a mirror and splashed freezing cold water on my face to wake myself up. It worked.

When Jack could tell that I wasn't going to go back to sleep, he exited my cabin. I changed quickly and grabbed my ivory comb off the top of my chest of drawers. Standing in front of the mirror, I brushed out my tangled hair one hundred strokes, braided it into a single braid, and then grabbed my sword and two pistols from the coffee table in the middle of my cabin. I put them at my waist and snatched my hat from the hat tree that stood in one corner of my cabin and headed out to the deck.

When I arrived, the sun was just beginning to appear on the horizon. I looked over to the HMS _Surprise_ and saw its occupants busily preparing the ship to leave. I strolled the _Pearl's_ decks and ended up at the helm beside my father. He was waiting for me with a steaming cup of coffee in hand which he passed to me. I inhaled the scent of coffee very deeply and sipped it.

An hour later, the sun was lighting the sky more and more. I stood at Jack's side, and then heard a yell from across the water. I looked over to the HMS _Surprise_ and saw Captain Aubrey barking orders to his first mate, who in turn called them out to the crew. They weighed anchor and hoisted their sails and before I knew it, they were sailing off. Not three seconds later, I felt the_ Pearl_ beginning to move. I let out a sigh and drank more of my coffee. Jack wrapped an arm around my shoulders and hugged me. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder, still very tired after only 4 ½ hours of sleep.

Around 2 hours later, Anamaria appeared at my side with a steaming bowl of cinnamon oatmeal that she handed me. I took it gratefully and, still standing with Jack's arm around me, began eating. The oatmeal warmed the inside of my body, seeing as it was a rather chilly morning. I thanked Anamaria and she left. I was about to spoon another bite of oatmeal into my mouth when I saw a hand snake its way past my eyes and reach for the spoon that was in my half-full oatmeal bowl. The hand grabbed the spoon, loaded with oatmeal, and slid from view, and I felt Jack's arm slide from my shoulders.

"Jack!" I wailed. "That's _my_ breakfast!" He ate what was on the spoon, and then snatched the bowl from my left hand.

"And now, it's _my_ breakfast," he replied, eating. I tried to snatch it back, but he held the bowl just out of my reach. After finishing half of what was in the bowl, he handed it back.

"Oh thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Any time, love," Jack replied with a smile. I rolled my eyes, smacked him on the arm, and finished the oatmeal. I was still cold after eating, so I took my bowl down to the galley and on my way back to the deck, grabbed my coat from my cabin.

By noon that day, the weather had warmed up considerably, so I decided to go scrub the figurehead. I grabbed a bucket, filled it with water, grabbed a hard brush, and headed for the bow. I was about halfway to the bow when something on the _Surprise_ caught my eye. I should have said some _one_, because when I looked over, I saw the cutest guy I had ever set eyes upon. He had a striking resemblance to Captain Aubrey. Same blonde-ish brown hair and same build. _Oh my God_, I breathed to myself. _This _has_ to be Aubrey's son_. He was roughly 5'10", the same height as my father, and stood on the quarter deck, overseeing the crew. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I forgot entirely what I had set out to do originally until my aunt came up behind me.

"Angel, weren't you going to scrub the figurehead," my aunt asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah. Yeah I am," I replied. I took one last look over at the _Surprise_ and then headed for the bow. After scrubbing the figurehead, I returned to the deck and headed up into the rigging with my spyglass. Once I had reached my hammock, I used my spyglass to look at the guy that I thought to be Aubrey's son. They don't call it a _spy_glass for nothing. I studied his face and body, (no, I didn't study that low…get those dirty thoughts out of your head), and saw that he had the loveliest green eyes. They were very pretty, but not _nearly_ as gorgeous as my mother's. Hers were like freshly polished emeralds; his had a bit of a brown tint to them. He was very tan and I imagined he was probably 20 or 21. _What I would do to meet him_ I thought. Suddenly, I heard Anamaria calling me down to the deck and I looked down to the _Pearl's_ deck. When I looked back over to the _Surprise_, my eye candy was gone. _Damn_. I reluctantly returned to the deck.

When I arrived, I saw that the guy was standing on my ship! His eyes met mine and he smiled. It took all of my strength to prevent me from fainting, but I managed to remain on my own two feet and I smiled back. He came over to me and introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Chris. Chris Aubrey." His accent was so gorgeous that I got butterflies in my stomach. I extended my hand and he kissed it, just as his father had the day before.

"I'm Angel. Angel Sparrow," I replied. Just as I was about to open my mouth to start flirting, a small voice in my head stopped me. _What the hell are you doing? Don't forget what happened last time you had a boyfriend_. My conscience was right. I had to be careful. I decided to play it safe.

"So, your Aubrey's son I take it."

"Yeah, I am. And you must be Jack's daughter," he replied.

"Aye. That I am," I replied with a smile. He was so charming and

cute, I couldn't take my eyes from him. I really wanted to get to know him more, so I invited him inside for lunch. Over our meal, we continued to talk.

"So, Angel. How old are you?"

"I'm 18, how about yourself," I asked.

"I'm 21," he replied. I had been right. I smiled and we continued eating and talking. He had a very sweet disposition and we got along very well.

"So, what's it like being a pirate," Chris asked. I wasn't expecting a question

like that and I didn't really know how to answer. I had only been a pirate for two years and I was still getting used to the idea and lifestyle, so I just said what I had been feeling for the past two years.

"It's very exciting, let me tell ya. Never a moment's peace. There's always something going on," I replied after thinking on the matter for a few seconds. "Always an adventure waitin' for you when you're a pirate." He seemed very fascinated at the thought of a woman being a pirate, and wanted to hear more about my unusual lifestyle. So I opted to tell him the story of how Jack was kidnapped and how I saved him.

"An incredible story, but I don't believe it's a true story," Chris said once I'd finished. I couldn't believe it!

"How can you say that! It really happened!" I replied a bit angrily.

"Well, it just doesn't seem possible that a girl of 16 could single-handedly do everything you said you did," Chris replied casually.

"Oh believe me, it did happen that way," I shot back. "Besides, I never said I did everything _single-handedly_. If you had been paying attention, you would have heard that I had help." Chris was cute, but a bit dense. If I had said that I single-handedly taken out the entire British Royal Navy blindfolded, standing on one leg, with my left arm tied behind my back, while singing _God Save the Queen_, then yes, he could say it wasn't possible. But the story I told was really very believable. I didn't tell him about the fact that I use to live in the 21st century and all that, he would _really_ think I was off my rocker if I told him that stuff. I soon realized that to anyone who hadn't been there would consider the story to be a bit farfetched, so I apologized.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," I said after a moment's silence. "Since you weren't there, I can see how you'd be hard pressed to believe a story like that."

"Hold on, you're saying that what you said really _did_ happen?" Chris asked in shock.

"Yeah," I showed him the scars on my arms where the wood had cut deep into my skin and my palms where the rope had eaten away at my flesh as I had struggled to hold on.

"I can't believe it," Chris breathed. "I thought you had made it all up."

"Nope, every word's true. Just ask my dad if you still don't believe me," I replied.

"I believe you, I believe you," he answered. We sat in the dining room as I told him about Tortuga and he told me about the life he lived in England, how he had been away from his home for so long, and so much more. I could tell we were really connecting and I was really happy that we were going to be accompanying his father's ship all the way to the Galápagos if we managed to survive the dreadful waters of Cape Horn.

Anamaria came in a while later and cleared our dishes. Although Chris was very nice, I didn't entirely trust him alone; so I was comforted to see Anamaria. After she left, I suggested that we venture out on deck. I got up and headed for the door, Chris at my heels.

Outside, the sun was still out and by its position in the sky, I saw that it was only 3:00 in the afternoon. I stretched and looked around. That's when I realized, we weren't moving. Without thinking, I ran to find Jack, Chris still at my heels.

"Jack! What's goin' on," I yelled when he was in my sight.

"Aubrey and I have decided to drop anchor for a while. There's an island about

30 yards away and the water's deep enough to dive into from the deck," my father replied. "So if you want to go swimming, go right ahead." I turned and almost plowed into Chris, who was standing directly behind me.

"Whoa! Where are you going in such a hurry," he asked, eyes sparkling.

"Swimming," I replied. "Care t' join me?" He agreed and headed for the _Surprise_ while I headed for my cabin. Once inside, I shut the door and slipped out of my clothes, set my sword and pistols on the coffee table, and put on the bikini that I had been wearing the day Jack had first met me. I took my hair down and ran back out to the deck, my bare feet flying beneath me. I heard people in the water below me and recognized my dad's voice, Anamaria's voice, Chris's voice, and Aubrey's voice. I saw a free rope dangling near to where the plank is usually pushed out, so I sprinted toward it, jumped, grabbed hold of the rope and, screaming 'INCOMING!', swung overboard. I landed with a tremendous splash, sending a wave up that nailed everyone below me. I came up and saw everyone hysterical.

"What's so funny," I asked.

"The way you screamed was hilarious," my father replied. He then proceeded to do a perfect impression of my high-pitched warning, his voice cracking horribly as he did, which sent me into a fit of hysterics as well. I splashed water at him, then climbed back up the rope ladder to the deck. I went back aways, then ran, grabbed the rope, swung out over the water, and when I let go, did a back flip and landed feet first. Everyone applauded when I reappeared, and then I saw my father heading for the ship. Once on board, he proceeded to do a double back flip into the water. I coughed the word 'show-off' when he reappeared at my side and he splashed water right in my face.

After about three hours of swimming in the crystal clear water, we boarded our ships to dry off and change. I had left a towel out on the railing leading to the quarterdeck and once I boarded the ship, I wrapped it around me and headed for my cabin. In my cabin, I proceeded to towel off and change back into my peasant top, pants and boots._ Curses!_ I thought. _The hairdryer hasn't been invented yet!_ My hair was soaking wet, but I got most of the moisture out with my towel and then decided to let it dry out in the Atlantic sun.

When I reappeared on deck, the sun was painting a beautiful mosaic of color as it set. The air temperature was still around 75 degrees Fahrenheit and there was a slight breeze that made the evening all the more enjoyable. I was standing at the bow when I heard footsteps behind me. Suspecting that it was my father, I didn't turn. An arm slid around my waist, and pulled me close. I turned, but didn't see my father standing beside me. Instead, it was Chris who had his arm about my waist.

"Chris," I said, shocked. "I thought you were me father."

"Sorry to have startled you," Chris replied. I knew he meant well, so I smiled up at him. He seemed relieved that I wasn't trying to escape, and smiled back. I leaned into him and stared out to sea as the sun disappeared below the horizon line. I sighed at the beautiful colors in the sky. I took in the sight and sighed again. "It's so beautiful," I breathed.

"Yeah, you are," Chris replied. His words hit me and I realized what he had

said was beautiful, and he hadn't been talking about the sunset.

"Sorry?" I said, turning to look up at him to clarify what I had thought I had heard him say.

"I said you're beautiful," Chris replied as casually as if I had asked for the time of day. I was completely taken aback. I had indeed heard him correctly.

"Thanks," I answered. I felt my face getting warm and knew I was blushing furiously. I turned away, embarrassed. He caught me and turned my face towards his. He looked deep into my eyes, and the heat disappeared from my face as fast as it had arrived. I looked back into his eyes and then he leaned toward me. He kissed me on the lips. What I thought was going to be a brief embrace ended up being a deep, passionate kiss that I quite enjoyed. We remained as such for a good minute, savoring every second. Little did we know, my father had discovered us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Uh oh! What's Jack gonna do now that he's caught his daughter in the arms of Chris Aubrey? Please R&R! – Requiem_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I finally pulled away slowly from Chris and everything sank in. I had feelings for him. _Very _strong feelings. I had barely known him 24 hours, but it didn't matter. I felt like we were being watched, so I turned towards the stern of the ship. My senses had been right. Leaning against the main mast was, of all people, my father. I froze. How long had he been standing there? How much had he seen? Apparently, Chris had seen him as well, because he quickly bade me good-night and hurried to his ship. Jack came over, his expression unchanging. Now I was in for it, I knew it.

"So, Angel. Care to explain what just happened," Jack asked after a few seconds of silence. I avoided his eyes as I went into what happened.

"Chris came up behind me, put his arm around my waist, told me I was beautiful and kissed me," I explained. I had shortened it quite a bit, but the general idea was out there now. Jack remained silent. _Oh God, I didn't mean to make him this mad,_ I thought. After about a minute, Jack spoke.

"And you didn't try to stop him?"

"I couldn't!" I replied.

"And why couldn't you," Jack asked, coolly.

"Because…" I couldn't tell him, but I knew if I didn't the situation could get worse. "Because I kissed him back." Jack's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Look, Jack. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it! He's so cute and sweet and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I love him!" I finished in a rush.

"I'm not about to sit around and watch my only daughter's heart get broken again!" Jack yelled. "Not after what Ryan did to you…" Wait. _What_ did he just say?

"Hold up. How the hell did _you_ know about Ryan? I never told you," I asked in shock, my voice rising.

"I was there! I saw what he did to you," my father replied. He had _what_! I couldn't believe it! My father had been near me ever since I had started going out with Ryan and had seen everything!

"What! You were there?" I yelled, more in shock than ever.

"Yes! I visited frequently, but your parents would never let me near you, so I hid myself and watched you. I saw everything that rat did to you," Jack replied, the anger gone from his voice. "And that's why I'm trying to protect you."

"I've kept what happened in the back of my mind and have been very cautious. What happened between us tonight was a surprise to me. But I have strong feelings for him and I can't help what happened," I said, my anger gone as well. Jack was still very cautious, but I apparently had said something right because he didn't object to me seeing Chris.

"Just be careful. I don't want what Ryan did to happen again."

"Trust me, I don't want it happening again either," I replied. He smiled and hugged me. I was so happy that he trusted my judgment of the situation. After a few minutes in his arms, I started to get hungry.

"Hey dad? Can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure, I'm a bit hungry myself." Jack replied with a smile. With his arm resting on my shoulders, we turned and headed for the galley.

After dinner, Jack and I reappeared on deck. I looked over to the_ Surprise_ and found myself looking for Chris. After a few moments, I realized he wasn't there and figured he had retired to his cabin for the evening. I was contemplating over whether I was going to do the same and get a good-night's rest for once when Jack spoke.

"Angel love, why don't you head inside and go to bed. You need your sleep."

"But I wanna stay with you," I whined. In reality, I did want to go to bed, but I didn't want my father to know that, so I told him otherwise.

"Angel, you're up here almost every night. You need a good night's rest for once. Now don't argue and go to bed," Jack replied sternly. I silently hugged him. He placed a kiss on my forehead and I departed.

Once I reached my cabin, I took off my pirate garb, slid into my nightgown and slid into bed. I wasn't all that tired, so I continued to read _The Far Side of the World_. I read for a few seconds and then realized how dumb it was. I mean, I was sailing with the captain of the story and was in love with his son. Was reading_ really_ all that necessary? I put the book on my shelf, blew out the candle that was providing me reading light, and fell asleep, happy to spend an evening sleeping in my bed again as the ocean gently rocked me to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Wow, short chapter! Hope ye enjoyed it despite its short length! Please R&R! – Requiem_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was up and pouring through my window. After looking around my cabin and allowing my eyes to adjust to the light for a moment, I concluded that Jack had let me sleep in. I was relieved that he hadn't made me wake up before dawn as usual and I felt quite well rested. I yawned, got out of bed, stretched, and dressed in a white peasant top, brown pants, and my boots. I grabbed my sword belt and strapped it around my hips, then grabbed my pistol and put it at my waist as well, then headed for the main deck.

When I stepped out on deck, everything was bathed in sunlight. I was just about to head for the starboard railing in hopes of catching a glimpse of Chris, but I was stopped in my tracks by a male voice.

"Looking for me?" I whipped around and saw Chris standing behind me, smiling as the sun cast a radiant glow on his face. I smiled back.

"As a matter of fact, I was," I replied, laughing. He walked over to me and took me in his arms. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and he leaned down and kissed me. Naturally, I kissed him back and once I had pulled away, I leaned my head on his shoulder. We stood in each others arms for a few minutes, then I decided to go and see my father. I pulled slowly out of his arms and headed for the helm where I found my father.

"Mornin' dad," I said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Mornin' Angel," he replied, putting an arm across my shoulders and pulling me into him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for lettin' me sleep in," I replied, smiling.

"You deserved it. You needed to catch up on your sleep," Jack stated. I stood in his strong, protective arms for a few minutes before I noticed how hungry I was. My stomach growled low at me, demanding to be fed.

"Apparently I'm rather hungry. Mind if I head down to the galley for a bite?" I inquired.

"Not at all. Could you grab me somethin' while you're down there?" Jack replied.

"Sure thing." The thought of how he had snatched my warm breakfast from my hands the day before replayed itself in my mind as I walked down to the galley and I couldn't help smiling to myself. I arrived in the galley and found it deserted. Typical. I figured everyone was either asleep or working on deck. I decided to make myself two eggs sunny-side up and Jack scrambled eggs. I had just taken my eggs off the stove and was almost done making Jack's when I heard a cannon shot. And it wasn't one of our cannons. I figured it was probably just the _Surprise_, doing some sort of moving target practice or something, but I soon heard shouts and hurried feet on the deck above me. I immediately got Jack's breakfast off the stove on to a plate and, leaving the food behind on the table, ran up to the deck to see what was happening. When I arrived, I saw everyone running around, tying down this and that on deck in a panic. I chanced a glimpse over to the _Surprise_ and saw Chris and his father barking out orders to their crew.

"Angel!" I heard my father yell from behind me. I didn't respond. Instead, I ran straight to his side and asked questions once I got there.

"What the hell is goin' on," I inquired as another cannon ball hurtled towards us from behind.

"It's that damn French ship Aubrey's after. She's caught us from behind and she's opening fire on us," Jack replied. The sound of a huge splash caught my attention and I turned, jumped up onto the railing, grabbed hold of a rope for balance, and looked out to sea behind us. The French ship _Acheron_ was aiming for our rudder and was going to stop at nothing until she had disabled the _Pearl_ and then would move on to the _Surprise_. Not only that, but she was gaining fast.

"So much for this being the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" I yelled over my shoulder to Jack.

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked, worried.

"Well, the fact that that French ship is closing the gap between us and her pretty fast was a nice-sized tip-off," I replied. Jack ran over to where I was and I jumped down and went to the helm to hold us steady on course.

"Bloody hell! They're closing in fast," Jack cursed. While I stood at the helm keeping us on course, Jack began screaming orders to the crew below.

"MAKE SURE EVERY SAIL IS FULLY DEPLOYED! AND DO IT FAST! THOSE FRENCH SCUM ARE GAINING FAST!" I always loved hearing Jack yell at anyone but me. This time, however, I knew that our lives were on the line, so it didn't have the same effect it normally does. Out of nowhere, Chris appeared on deck below me. I was happy to see him and, once Jack had returned to the helm, I ran down to him. I threw my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped tight around my waist and kissed me. I felt safe in his arms, but not in the same sense that I did when I was in Jack's arms. Apparently, Chris could sense my fear because he began rubbing my back and reassuring me that we were going to be fine. I heard more cannon shots and flinched. I tried to return to the true safety of my father's arms, but Chris held me tight. I asked him if we could move up next to my father and he said sure. So we moved up the stairs and stood beside Jack. Jack's arm wrapped itself protectively across my shoulders while Chris's stayed around my waist. The _Acheron_ had gained quite a bit of ground on us, but we weren't called the fastest ship in the Caribbean for nothing. At the absolute last possible second, a strong wind picked up, fully deployed all sails, and we slipped out of the _Acheron's_ grasp. Incredibly, the _Surprise_ stayed right with us and we disappeared from sight into some thick fog, and while in the fog, slipped into a hidden cove to allow the _Acheron_ to pass us.

In the cove, both ships dropped anchor. My heart was still hammering away at my rib cage, but I ignored it as best I could. Jack remained at my side and Chris did the same. Aubrey swung aboard from the _Surprise_ and requested an audience with Jack. Seeing as I was just as much the captain of the _Pearl_ as he was, I joined the two men in the dining room along with Chris.

"Bloody hell! That was a close one," my father exclaimed. I nodded in agreement, heart still racing.

"I know it, and I'm sorry to have gotten you in the middle of it, Jack," Aubrey replied. "They're after us, not you."

"Why are they after you?" I inquired of Aubrey.

"Well, they mean to take us as captives and force us to become subjects of Napoleon Bonaparte who is the current ruler of most of Europe." Aubrey explained. "He hasn't gotten his hands on England yet, which is why he's after us." I obviously already knew the outcome of the situation since I had studied it in history class, but I had forgotten everything until that moment. I didn't want to say anything, seeing as it would seem kinda weird that I knew that Napoleon wouldn't take England, so I remained silent.

"What's your plan," Jack asked, leaning back in his chair and pouring a shot of rum from the bottle that sat on the table in front of him. Clearly, he was more relaxed now.

"Well, we thought that the _Acheron_ was ahead of us and had anchored somewhere in the Galápagos. Now that she's tried to sink both of us, we need to decide how to handle this," Aubrey replied. "And that's where I'm open to suggestions."

"Well, I say, let's sneak up behind _them_, wait for the opportune moment, and blast the bejesus out of them with our cannons," I offered, leaning back in my chair like Jack had done only moments before. I took the bottle of rum from the middle of the table, poured myself a shot, put my feet up on the oak table, and finished. "That way, you can follow your original plan and take her as a prize."

"Well, there's an idea," Aubrey replied, considering the idea. "Any others?" When no one else spoke, I thought that Aubrey was _actually_ going to go through with my plan. I was wrong.

"Well, I'm going to need some time to consider other possibilities, but I'll get back to you when I've considered everything," Aubrey said as he rose from the table. Jack and I accompanied Aubrey and Chris to the railing so they could swing back to their ship.

"You going to be alright, Angel?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I replied.

"Well, good day captains," Aubrey said as he grabbed a rope. Chris grabbed one as well. Aubrey swung across and, after giving me a kiss (in front of my father), Chris joined his father on the _Surprise_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ What's Aubrey's plan going to be? Please R&R! Thanx! – Requiem_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Two days later, we lifted anchor and set off in pursuit of the _Acheron_. We were fast approaching Cape Horn and would reach it in a week's time. The knowledge of what awaited us sent chills up my spine. I hummed songs from home to myself to keep my mind off the Cape. We sailed into the Gulf of St. George off the coast of Argentina and had just docked to restock our supplies when a messenger arrived with two letters. The boy was from Port Royal and had clearly been following the whereabouts of the _Pearl_ and _Surprise_ on land. When he reached the docks, he requested to speak with Captain Sparrow of the _Pearl_ and Captain Aubrey of the _Surprise_. Since our fathers were in town, Chris and I met with the boy.

"You wished to speak with Captains Sparrow and Aubrey," I asked.

" Yes, ma'am," replied the messenger. "I have letters for the captains."

"Well, I am Captain Angel Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_ and this is Captain Christopher Aubrey of the HMS _Surprise_," I replied. The messenger bowed, handed the letters to their readers, and departed.

"Wonder what this is about," Chris said as we walked back to our ships.

"Yeah, I wonder…" I replied, my voice trailing off. We boarded the _Pearl_ and went to Jack's dining cabin. We set the letters on the table and headed back outside.

"You think we should find our dads and tell them about the letters?" I asked.

"No doubt about it," Chris replied. We strolled down the gangplank and headed for town. No sooner had we reached the end of the docks, our fathers rounded the bend and came toward us, laughing about some private joke. I picked up a casual jog and headed for my father, Chris doing the same. Both captains' attention was drawn to us as we approached.

"Angel? What's the matter love?" Jack asked, a worried look in his eye.

"Chris an' I just received letters from a kid from Port Royal. One's for you dad," I replied.

"And the other's for you, dad," Chris finished for me, looking at Aubrey. Both Jacks looked at each other, then followed Chris and me to the _Pearl_. Once on board, Chris and I retrieved the letters and handed them over. Aubrey looked briefly at the roll of parchment in his hand and set off for the _Surprise_. Chris followed and they boarded their ship. Jack turned and headed for his cabin, calling me after him. I followed him all the way to the French doors and inside. His cabin hadn't changed since I had last been inside it, but I always loved looking at all the different things on the walls and shelves. This time, however, I followed Jack to a long table where he sat down to read the letter. I sat across from him and waited quietly while he read. He let out a deep sigh and passed the letter across the table to me and I read it:

_To my dearest friend Captain Jack Sparrow of the_ Black Pearl,  
><em>You must return to Port Royal immediately. There have been sightings of pirate ships in the area of late. They, to our knowledge, are not allies of yours and have been threatening to attack us. We need you to return and assist us if an attack should happen. I know that the treaty that once existed between your crew, Isabella's crew and Port Royal was broken and you called an end to it, but understand that everyone here realizes you are the only person who can help us. Please return soon! I hope that you and Angel find yourselves well.<em>

_Your devoted friend and ally,  
>- Elizabeth Marie Turner<em>

After reading the letter, I set it down on the table and looked across to my father. He didn't say a word. Instead, he rose from his chair and made his way to the door. I made to follow him, but he wouldn't let me leave.

"Stay here. I'm going to get Aubrey and we'll be back." I sat back down in my chair and watched my father disappear out the door.

A few minutes later, Jack reappeared in the cabin with Aubrey at his heels. I rose politely and sat down again once my father and Aubrey had seated themselves.

"Well, I read over the letter and have some rather good news," Aubrey announced. "The _Acheron_ has been attacked and sunk by allied Argentinean forces. This means that we don't have to travel to the Galápagos and can return home." I was very pleased that I was going to be able to return to Tortuga, but then I remembered Elizabeth's letter.

"When are we planning on sailing for home?" I inquired, looking at my father.

"As soon as possible," Jack replied. "You know as well as I do that we need to get back to Port Royal as quickly as possible." Apparently Jack had explained everything to Aubrey because he nodded in agreement. We all rose and headed for the deck. Once there, Aubrey returned to his ship while Jack barked orders for us to set a course for Port Royal. The _Surprise_ lifted anchor at the same time we did and we set off for home. I was so happy to be returning home at last. I couldn't wait to see my beautiful Tequila and Secret again.

As we sailed north toward home, it suddenly dawned on me. When we reached Port Royal, what was going to become of Chris and the _Surprise_? Aubrey would return to England and no doubt Chris would go with him. I suddenly realized that I was soon going to be separated from the one I loved. We were sailing much faster than we had been before, so we were probably going to reach Port Royal in half the time it had taken us to reach Argentina. I decided to make every moment I spent with Chris last as long as possible and accept our fate when we arrived back home.

The sun began to set a few hours later, but we didn't slow our pace. With the urgency of Elizabeth's letter fresh in our minds, we sped toward the Caribbean.

I didn't sleep very much over the next few days, seeing as I hardly left Jack's side. I was on alert more than usual since the_ Acheron_ attacked us. Although she was a sunken vessel, the terror of that day never left my mind, and I kept expecting to see her appear out of the fog. Jack sensed my anxiety one evening and suggested that I go fix us some dinner. I nodded and headed for the galley. I was cooking when I heard footsteps behind me. I whipped around, spatula in hand, and came nose to nose with my aunt.

"Roxanne! You scared me," I breathed in relief.

"Sorry, didn't mean to," my aunt replied trying not to laugh. I smiled, trying not to laugh myself, but I couldn't control it. I burst out laughing, causing Roxanne to laugh as well. We laughed until I realized that I had food on the stove and I rushed over, only to find that half of it was burned. So I threw it out and grabbed some hard salami and bread, set it on a plate, and carried that up to the deck, Roxanne at my heels.

When we reappeared on deck, the sun had set and we were sailing by moonlight. Roxanne headed for the bow while I headed to the helm where Jack stood, keeping us steady on course.

"Salami and bread?" I offered. Jack averted his eyes from the sea and took some salami and a piece of bread from the plate I was holding.

"Thanks love," he said through a bite. I chuckled to myself and ate as well. We finished eating and I went below for some coffee.

"Hey Angel?" I turned and faced my father. "Could you get me some rum?"

"Sure thing," I replied, and turned back toward the galley. _Why does it always have to be rum?_ I thought. I strolled back into the galley only to find, to my surprise, Chris leaning against the table, waiting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Ooh! What does Chris want? Please R&R! Thanx! – Requiem_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Chris. What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked.

"Just came to see how you were," he replied casually. _Well that's an obvious lie_. I thought.

"If you were so eager to see me, why didn't you just talk to me on deck? I was there you know," I inquired. He knew that I had figured something out, though I didn't know what. Something was up and I was determined to find out what.

"Well?"

"Alright, you caught me," Chris replied. "I snuck over and came down here so that I could see you alone. I didn't want your father to suspect anything, so I made sure he didn't know I was here." Wow. That had been the last thing I'd expected. I noticed a bit of a mischievous look in his green eyes and wondered what he was thinking. He stared into my eyes and smiled, laughing to himself.

"What? What are you thinking about?" I asked smiling. He was up to something in that mind of his.

"Just how pretty you are," Chris replied.

"There _has_ to be more than that. You wouldn't be laughing if there wasn't," I pointed out. He refused to tell me, so I walked over and kissed him.

"Why won't you tell me?" He nodded his head out the door in the direction of my father's cabin. That's when it hit me. He wanted in to my father's cabin and access to his enormous bed and he was asking me to go with him. He extended his hand and I took it without question. He led me down the hall and to the French doors of Jack's cabin. Jack was still on deck and the moment Chris opened the door and led me inside, I had forgotten entirely what I had originally gone to the galley for. The _Pearl_ was sailing for home and I knew Chris didn't want to leave me once we arrived in Port Royal where we would part ways, probably forever. He threw off his shirt and pants and knocked me on my back onto Jack's bed. He was kissing me like crazy and trying to get me out of my clothes at the same time. I threw him off me just long enough to slide out of my shirt and pants. The room got steamy and the windows, despite the fact that Jack's cabin is about three to four times the size of mine, fogged over. Needless to say, in the hour that I was in that room with Chris, I lost more than my clothes.

After our little rendezvous, Chris and I walked out on deck. I didn't have any regrets about what had happened and figured I wouldn't tell Jack. He would lose his mind if he knew. It would be Chris's and my little secret. Chris didn't seem to have any regrets either. As I looked up at the full moon with Chris's arm around my waist, I began to remember the story of a crew of cursed pirates who turned to skeletons under a full moon. It was a story that my father in California had told around the campfire when I was younger. It scared all my friends to death, but it was my favorite story. While my friends were having nightmares about it, I was having adventurous dreams where I'd be saving everyone from the evil pirates. It had been a ghost story at one time in my life, but once I was back in the 18th century and had met my real father, I quickly found out that my favorite campfire story had really happened and that Jack had been there. It was the story of how he had first met his friends, Will and Elizabeth Turner, and how he had defeated the evil Captain Barbossa and got the _Pearl_ back from his mutinous crew.

After a while, Chris returned to the_ Surprise_ and I headed to the helm to see Jack.

"Where have you been?" Jack asked once I'd reached him.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that," I replied, staring at my feet. "I ran into Chris and we got to talking. We got so wrapped up I lost track of time," I met Jack's eyes and he rolled his as he pulled me into a one-arm hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and stared out at the sea that stretched before us. I was so happy to be going home. I was finally going to see a little action. I hadn't needed my sword once the whole trip and I was anxious to fight.

"Hey Angel?" Jack asked.

"Mmh?"

"We haven't crossed blades in a while. What say you to a little...exercise as it were, tomorrow?"

"You read my mind," I replied, smiling up at him.

The sun rose the next morning, painting the sky as it climbed higher and higher. I was still at the helm and wired on coffee. I was wide awake and, upon looking up, saw that Jack was still with me and was awake as well. I yawned and looked over at the _Surprise_. Aubrey was on deck but Chris was no where to be seen. _Asleep no doubt_, I thought _Comfy life of a military captain's son_. Jack yawned a few moments after me and moved his arm from my shoulders. The deck below us was quiet since it was the one time when everyone could sleep.

"Dad? I'm gonna go start on my chores," I said.

"Why start now when you've got the whole day?" Jack asked, trying to prevent me from leaving reaching out for my hand.

"Because if I start now, we'll have more time later to enjoy our swordfight, savvy?" I replied, escaping Jack's grip and heading for the stairs. Jack smiled when I used his trademark word.

"Now _there's_ a good idea, love," Jack replied as I made my way to the main deck. Once there, I grabbed a bucket of soapy water and began scrubbing the deck.

After a few hours, I splashed clean water onto the deck and swept the excess water off the side into the sea. The crew was just beginning to appear and Anamaria found me scrubbing the starboard railing.

"How long have you been working?" Anamaria asked.

"Oh, about three hours," I replied, not pausing.

"Girl, take a break," Anamaria replied, snatching the brush from my hand. She nudged me aside and began scrubbing the railing. "Let me do my share of the

work before I get tossed overboard." I didn't argue and headed for some food. I had almost reached the door leading to the stairs that went to the galley when a hand caught me by the shoulder. I whipped around and came nose to nose with Jack.

"Goin' for food?" he asked.

"Aye, I am," I replied.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Please do." He smiled and we headed to the galley together. Once we were there, I immediately began digging around for something to eat. I found some rolls and strawberry jam and figured it would make a good snack. I grabbed a tin plate and a butter knife and sat down to eat. Jack had grabbed some jerky and sat next to me as I ate. We ate in silence and I mentally prepared for the sword fight that I was soon to be engaged in. My father and I were equally matched in strength and skill, so this wasn't going to be a quick and easy fight. And only one of us _was_ going to prevail. The question was, which one of us was it going to be?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Who's it gonna be! Will Jack conquer over Angel or will Angel be the one to prevail? Please R&R! Thanx! – Requiem_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After our meal, Jack and I headed for our cabins to prepare for the fight. I polished and sharpened my sword and returned it to its sheath, then put a dagger up my left sleeve in a sheath I had fashioned some time ago. After I had my dagger in place, I put my sword at my waist and headed for the deck.

The sun hung overhead and once I reached the top of the stairs leading to the deck, I saw an audience awaiting me. The majority of the deck was clear of people and Jack stood at the far end, waiting. I noticed that my entire crew was on deck and most of the _Surprise'_s crew was as well, Chris and Aubrey among them. I began walking toward Jack and he came toward me, sword at his waist. I drew my sword and he drew his once we stood about three feet apart. We

crossed blades, signaling that the fight was about to begin.

"Any last words?" Jack asked, an evil grin playing across his tanned face.

"I will cut you to ribbons," I replied without hesitation, grinning from ear to ear myself. The crowd cheered at my words, and at that, Jack lunged. The fight had begun. His target was anything that I kept unguarded. He slashed at my stomach, but I brought my sword down and blocked him. He then went for my left side, but I spun away and he almost lost his balance, giving me a perfect opportunity to whack him in the ass with my blade. He spun around and I attacked at his right arm. He dodged me and began to throw out some tricky moves that I only barely blocked and dodged in time. The crowd was cheering loudly as Jack and I moved effortlessly back and forth across the deck. I saw Chris looking at me in awe a few times and I couldn't help but show off a bit. When I caught Chris's eye for the third time, Jack used the opportunity to go at my left arm. He slashed and cut the sleeve of my shirt, but didn't touch my skin. We were really having a great time; jumping up on the railings to give the fight a little bit more danger, laughing and taunting one another. Jack struck out at my face, a classic move, and I tried to block the move, but I didn't move fast enough. The point of Jack's blade sliced across the left side of my face from just below my ear to the corner of my mouth. Jack noticed what had happened and stood and stared at me in horror. I was in a bit of pain, but not enough to prevent me from fighting. I kicked up with my right foot, knocked Jack's sword from his hand, and held him at sword-point with my blade while I held his blade out of reach. Everyone had seen what had happened, but cheered when I won the fight that had lasted a good hour. When I lowered my sword, Jack raced the few feet to me and looked at the cut on my face.

"Angel! I'm so sorry!" Jack exclaimed, examining the fresh wound.

"Dad, I'm fine," I said, trying to escape his grip. "It was an accident." I continued to struggle but to no avail. Jack grabbed my arm and dragged me to his cabin where he got some water and a rag and began cleaning the cut while I sat on a stool. I was in a great deal of pain, but I didn't say a word. While he washed the wound, I suffered in silence. The only way Jack knew that I was in pain was because I flinched on occasion and my breath came quickly. I could see the pain in his eyes and I tried to reassure him that I was fine.

"Dad, this really isn't necessary. I'm just fine."

"Angel, quit arguing and hold still," Jack replied, the pain in his eyes unwavering. I knew he felt awful, but what could I do? This was the second time I had been hurt by his hand and the guilt was eating him alive. My words were bouncing off him like tennis balls against a cement wall.

When he finally let me leave, I went to my cabin and changed into my nightgown. I immediately returned to Jack's cabin and found him sitting on his couch staring into a fire in the fireplace while coffee was being made on the small stove in the corner of his cabin. I poured myself a cup and poured one for Jack and appeared at his feet. He turned and faced me. I sat down at his tanned bare feet and passed a cup of coffee up to him. He gave me a small smile and sipped the coffee. I put my cup down on the glass coffee table in front of me and crawled up to lay down beside my father. I lay on my side and leaned into him, staring into the fire as well. I watched as his arm slid into view, put the coffee cup down and slid back out of view. His hand landed on my arm and rested on top of it. I nestled in closer to show that I wasn't leaving any time soon. A long silence past between us before Jack finally spoke.

"Angel, you know I never meant to hurt you. Especially twice."

"Of course. You didn't mean for what happened to happen and I understand that," I replied. "We were fighting with sharp swords and that's dangerous."

"But I should have been more careful," Jack said, voice full of guilt.

"Dad, I'm 18 years old. I can fend for myself and I can deal with dangerous situations and pain. In case you didn't notice, I finished the fight despite what happened," I noted. I looked up at him and smiled. He still felt awful about it, I could see it in his deep, chocolate-brown eyes. I put my head back down on his chest and stared into space. He didn't say another word, but allowed me to stay with him. I eventually grew very tired and figured Jack probably wanted me to leave, so I slowly began to get up. I was stopped rather quickly by his arm. I turned and looked back at my father. Although he wasn't saying anything, his eyes told me clearly that he didn't want me to go. So I settled myself back down and fell asleep as Jack's fingers glided through my hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Ok, I know that chapter was short, but I figured I'd end it there. Hope that's not to terrible of me! LOL. Anyway, please R&R! – Requiem _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Next morning, I woke up in Jack's room on the couch. I started to get up when an arm tightened around my waist. I was alarmed at first, but upon turning my head slowly, I saw it was only my father, who happened to be snoring louder than the last 30 measures of the "1812 Overture" and that ends with bass drums sounding like cannons. I tried again to get up, but Jack's grip held me firmly down. I rolled my eyes and gave up, lying my head back down on my right arm. After about twenty minutes, my arm had fallen asleep, so I took this as a signal that I needed to get up. I very slowly sat up and removed Jack's arm from around my waist. I had almost stood all the way up, when out of nowhere, Jack had hold of my right arm. I turned and looked down at him, expecting him to still be asleep. I was greeted by his gorgeous eyes and heart-melting smile.

"Just where d'you think you're going," Jack asked, still smiling up at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, no where. Just getting up to stretch a bit," I replied. He gave a quick downward jerk on my arm, causing me to lose my balance and fall on the couch again. I tried to stand, but Jack wouldn't let go.

"Jaaack. Would you _please_ let me go?" I asked. I knew he was doing this because he wanted to make himself feel better about last night's events. He wanted to be around me so much and wanted to protect me, and I mean, he looks _exactly_ like Johnny Depp, so I couldn't exactly say no to spending time with him. I rolled my eyes and leaned back when he didn't respond.

"Now, if I let go of your arm, will you stay?" Jack asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Jack. I promise I'll stay," I replied, turning my head to look at him. He released my arm, his arm falling to his side. He continued to look at me with those insanely gorgeous brown eyes and I couldn't help but wonder if he could read my mind.

After a while, there was a knock at the door. Jack sighed, rolled his eyes, and heaved himself off the couch and dragged me up behind him. I was still in my nightgown, but I figured that no one would care, as long as it wasn't Chris. It was Anamaria.

"Oh, captains. I wasn't expecting you both to be here." Anamaria said, surprised.

"What's going on, Ana?" I asked.

"I was just wondering where Jack was. Haven't seen you since last night," Anamaria replied, meeting Jack's eyes. "Just making sure all was well."

"Well, I was just heading to my cabin to change, so Jack…" I said, turning to my father, "…I will be up on deck in a few minutes." With a smile to Anamaria and a hug to my father, I headed for my cabin.

I went and changed into my brown pants and black peasant top, then pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I was about to pull on my boots, but then I decided not to, so I headed out barefoot once I'd put one loaded pistol and still sharp sword at my waist.

Once I stepped out on the deck, I immediately regretted not putting my boots on. The wood was extremely hot, so I went back to my cabin and pulled my boots on. When I reappeared, I saw Chris over on the _Surprise_ with his father. They were deep in conversation, so I decided not to bother them. I headed up to the helm where I found Jack and Anamaria talking.

"What's going on?" I asked upon arrival.

"Ana and I were just discussing our plan of action once we reach Port Royal," my father informed me. "We should be there in roughly a week." Wow, time flew out on the open sea. I hadn't even noticed that three weeks had passed.

"And what, pray tell, is this plan of action?" I inquired, eyebrows raised.

"That's the thing," Anamaria said. "We don't have one." Oh boy. We were a week away from Port Royal and my brilliant father didn't even have a plan! Never leave a male pirate to do a female pirate's job.

"Don't worry about it, dad," I reassured him. "I'll think of something."

"What? Are you suggestin' that _I_ can't think up a plan," Jack asked with a challenging look in his eyes.

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that," I replied with a straight face. Jack's jaw dropped and Anamaria gave me a high five, saying "Oh, she told you Jack!" Anamaria and I laughed until our sides hurt and Jack just told us to shut up. He was trying so hard not to laugh, it was pathetic. He finally cracked though and fell into a fit of hysterics with Anamaria and me. Once we had all stopped laughing, Jack turned to me.

"So, you really think you can make a plan before we reach Port Royal?"

"I ain't makin' any promises, but I'm willing to try," I replied, wiping the tears from my eyes. "The only problem is, we have no idea who we're dealing with. Elizabeth only said 'pirates'. That could be anyone."

"You have a point," Anamaria agreed. "So I guess that means we should prepare for the worst and hope for the best."

"That's my philosophy," I answered, smiling. I decided to head for the Main Royal Yard so I could think.

Once I reached my hammock in the Main Royal Yard, I slid down into it and stared into space. This was going to be tough, but I still had to try. Despite the fact that I had been an heiress, my father had sent me off to military school for five years, from when I was 13 to when I was 18. That is, it was _suppose_ to be for five years. Since I was kidnapped by Jack, I only went for 3 years. Although I was never going to have a career in the military, my father, for reasons unbeknownst to me, decided to ship me off to Sperring Military Academy, where I studied military tactics and managed to get on the drill team my second year.

I lounged up in my hammock, racking my brain, trying to remember some of the Navy tactics used out at sea. I knew that if I could only remember some of that stuff that I could think up a perfect plan for us. _Grrr!_ I thought. _I knew I should have paid more attention durin' those stupid lectures!_ Then, it hit me. On my last visit to the 21st century, hadn't one of my friends left his notebook in my penthouse in Jamaica where we had been studying? (yes, we were actually studying, not making out or something!) Didn't I grab that on my trip when I got my other books? I sat up, narrowly avoiding the beam above me. I grabbed a nearby rope, swung down through the rigging to the deck, and raced for my cabin. Jack yelled something at me, but I was on a mission, and so didn't hear what he said. I reached my cabin and began frantically digging through my trunk. _Oh please be here! Where are you? Where are you? Where are…EUREKA!_ I grabbed the notebook and flopped down on my bed to study the maps, charts, and other such in my friend's notebook. _Sorry Charlie_, I thought as I read. _Hope you aren't missing this too much!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Sorry about this chapter ending somewhat abruptly! But I needed to save _something_ for the next chapter! Please R&R! - Requiem_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As I read and re-read the information in front of me, ideas started popping into my head. I raced over to my desk and grabbed some parchment. I grabbed my friend's notebook and sat down at my desk. I had maps of the Caribbean in the 18th century and of Port Royal scattered in front of me, so using my ideas, the parchment, and a few maps of the Caribbean and Port Royal, I began to draw out some maps of my own, adding in every detail I could think of.

I worked for four hours without stopping and I finally finished. I leaned back in my desk chair and looked over the maps that I had drawn. Everything was there and set up the way I wanted it. Now all I had to do was run it by Jack to see what he thought of it. That was easier said than done. Jack was a rather busy pirate and I didn't want to bother him. I left all my maps and what not on my desk and headed for the deck.

It was dark upon my arrival and I realized that I would either have to show Jack my plan then or the next day. I looked up at him and saw how tired he looked._ I'll wait and show him tomorrow_, I thought. I saw Anamaria leaning against the main mast, sipping coffee, so I went over and asked her if she minded relieving Jack of piloting the ship, seeing as he looked ready to fall asleep on his feet. She looked over her shoulder at her captain and agreed without hesitation.

"Thanks Ana. You're the best," I said, hugging her. The two of us walked up the stairs to Jack.

"Cap'n. I'm here to relieve you of your duty and order you to get some sleep," Anamaria said upon our arrival. Usually, Jack would yell at _anyone_ who gave him an order, seeing as he was the captain of the ship…(sorry, _co-captain_, seeing as I'm captain as well) but he didn't argue. Instead, he gave Ana a tired smile and followed me to his cabin. I made sure he was happily in bed before I headed for the door. I had barely made it a foot from his bed when…

"Angel?" Dang it. I thought he was asleep.

"Yeah," I turned around and saw his chocolate-brown eyes staring pitifully up at me. Aww man! I can NEVER resist that look!

"Tell me," he said, pulling me down onto the bed so that I sat beside him, staring back into his gorgeous eyes. "Did you come up with a plan?" He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Half awake as he was and trying so hard not to fall asleep, Jack was asking about that stupid plan.

"Actually, I did," I replied. He closed his eyes and sighed. "But we'll discuss that tomorrow." I leaned over and kissed his forehead and slowly got up. He grabbed my arm, not wanting me to leave.

"I'm going to the couch. I promise," I said, slowly peeling his fingers from around my wrist. "Now go to bed." It was weird how I was giving my father orders and having him follow them. I knew not to make a habit of it. If he was fully awake, I would have gotten chewed out by now, but he was so tired, he didn't realize what was going on. Or didn't care. Despite the fact I was still in my clothes, I went over to the couch. I took my hair down, put my sword and pistol on the coffee table, took off my boots, and made myself comfy on the couch. I watched the fire until it was nothing more than glowing coals and embers. Then, closing my eyes, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of coffee. I turned over on my stomach and looked over the arm of the couch to see what my father was up to. Jack was over making coffee and breakfast and upon inhaling deeply, I realized that breakfast was ham and eggs; a heavenly combination if I do say so myself. I slowly sat up and made my way over to Jack.

"Oh man, that smells good," I said, breathing in again, my eyes closed.

"G'morning love. Glad to see you're awake," Jack replied. "And breakfast is ready when you are." I grabbed a tin plate and anxiously awaited my food. Jack slid some ham and scrambled eggs onto my plate and poured me some coffee. I thanked him and headed for the large oak dining table. It was covered in maps, so I moved them over to Jack's desk and sat down in one of the high-back chairs. Jack wasn't too far behind me, and sat down opposite me. He smiled and then began eating. I took that as my cue to begin eating as well, and, without hesitation, I dug in. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I returned to the table with my fourth helping of everything.

"You're eating as if you've been starved all your life," Jack commented as I began eating my fourth helping. I laughed at his comment and assured him that I hadn't. I had no explanation for my increase in appetite, but I didn't care. There was tons of food and I was hungry, end of story.

After we'd eaten and cleared the table, Jack asked to hear about the idea I had come up with the night before. I went to my cabin and grabbed the maps that I had drawn and returned to Jack's cabin where I found him leaning against the oak table awaiting my return.

"Alright. here's what I've got," I said, sitting down at the table once again. Jack

pulled up a stool and sat beside me. I began to lay out the various maps that I had drawn, explaining them as I went.

"…An' this one shows where we can hide weapons an' the such in Port Royal so the enemy won't be able to see them," I said, explaining my fifth map. Jack nodded and waited for me to continue.

"This one shows all possible evacuation routes that we can use to get the townsfolk out safely…And _this_ one shows all the waterways on the entirety of the island. We can use them to sneak up behind the bastards and blast the bejesus out of them…" I continued to show Jack all my maps and explained each one in vivid detail until he got the whole picture of what I had in mind.

"And you came up with all this_ how_?" Jack asked after I had discussed my final map.

"These are based off of military strategies from the 20th and 21st centuries." I answered. "I was in military school before you came and one of my guy friends was in Jamaica with me and some girl friends over a long weekend where we were studying for a huge exam and apparently, he left his notebook in my living room, because it was there when we went back for me to grab books and whatever else, so I decided to grab it. But I forgot I still had it until last night." Jack was impressed with all the work I had done and decided that we were going to follow my plan of action.

"And this plan is fool-proof?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied. "I mean, anything's possible, but I highly doubt that any of the pirates around here will know anything about American military tactics from the 20th and 21st centuries." At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Jack called out, saying the door was open and it slid open. Aubrey stood in the threshold of Jack's room, awaiting an invitation to come in. Jack welcomed him in and the two captains walked over to me still standing at the table. Jack summarized my plan for Aubrey and then asked Aubrey if he was going to continue sailing to England once we'd reached Port Royal or not.

"Well, if you need me to stay, I can. But if you don't, then I was going to continue on." Aubrey replied.

"If staying isn't a problem, then your help would be greatly appreciated," Jack replied. Aubrey agreed to stay in Port Royal and help out in any way possible. I was really happy to hear that. Now I had more time to spend with Chris! I decided to head to the deck while Jack and Aubrey poured over my maps, discussing my plan.

When I arrived, I saw Chris over on the _Surprise_. I grabbed a nearby rope, climbed up onto the railing, and swung across. I had never been on his ship until then, and I must say, I was greatly impressed with it. It wasn't half bad, for a British ship. Naturally, the _Pearl _had been made by pirates, but it still was better made than a lot of the ships in the British Royal Navy. I walked casually over to Chris and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and faced me.

"Oh, hey Angel," he said, smiling. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and asked him how he had been.

"Not too bad," he replied, his fingers gliding through my hair. "How much longer do you reckon until we reach Port Royal?"

"Oh, I'd say roughly 6 days," I said, gazing up into his green eyes. "We're gonna be stopping in Tortuga to re-stock and spend the night on land. Then it's a two day's journey to Port Royal."

"Tortuga?" Chris said, a confused look coming over his face.

"Yeah, it's a little island inhabited by pirates. It's where Jack, the crew and I live," I replied. "I have my horses back there and I can't wait to see them again."

"Oh, you ride?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I have a black Thoroughbred gelding and a bay Dutch Warmblood gelding," I replied. "D'you ride?"

"Actually I do. I have a blood bay Belgian Warmblood gelding back in England," he informed me.

"Ah, and what discipline do you do?" I inquired.

"We do classical Dressage. How about yourself?"

"I jump. Not in any competitions obviously. I just enjoy the thrill of it." He seemed impressed that I knew disciplines in the horse world. In truth, I had been jumping ever since I was 8 years old back in California. I was quite good too. I had started to drift off into a memory of jumping in the show ring with my first horse, a black Spanish Arabian mare named Spanish Rose, but I was brought back upon hearing the bell signaling the start of the second dog watch of the day over on the _Pearl_. I had chores to do, so I kissed Chris and departed.

Once on board the _Pearl _again, I grabbed a bucket, filled it with water, got some soap and a hard brush and headed for the figurehead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Wow, that was a long chapter! Please R&R! – Requiem_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A week later, I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my cabin door. Half-awake as I was, I sat up and permitted whomever was outside to enter my room.

"Angel! Wake up love!" It was Chris. He crossed my room in three strides and stood over me.

"There's an island in sight off the bow!" My heart raced as the news sunk in. The island that had been spotted had to be none other than my beloved Tortuga. I jumped out of bed and scrambled through my chest of drawers in search of my black peasant top, off-white pants and black boots. I ducked into my bathroom and changed quickly. I darted back out and grabbed my comb off my chest of drawers. I combed out my hair 100 strokes and pulled it back into two French braids. I pulled on my boots and hat and Chris handed me my sword and two pistols on our way out the door, which I hurriedly put at my waist.

Once we'd reached the deck, I scrambled up the stairs to the helm, Chris at my heels.

"Angel! Glad you're awake," Jack greeted me with a hug and a smile. I kissed him on the cheek and stared out to sea. I saw the faint outline of land looming larger as we sailed toward it. Jack seemed to have read my mind, because he answered the question that was burning in my mind.

"That's Tortuga we're coming up on." I was so happy to hear that, I nearly collapsed. We had dropped my aunt off in Aruba just a few days before and it was nice to see the island again, despite the fact that I had remained on board while Jack took her ashore. I had been excited then, but now I was ten times more excited. I was almost home.

"Hey Angel?" I turned and faced my father.

"Hmm?"

"When we get home, would you mind writing Elizabeth a letter telling her that we're home?" I was about to say yes, but then I remembered something.

"Dad. In the time it'll take for the letter t' reach Elizabeth, we'll already be there," I informed my father.

"You have a point there," Jack replied, laughing.

About two hours later, we sailed into the lagoon and the harbor of Tortuga was visible. I stood tall and proud next to Jack, his arm around my shoulders, mine around his waist. The _Surprise _was beside us, Chris and Aubrey at the helm.

Once we were close enough to the docks, Jack ordered us to drop canvas to allow us to coast into dock. We did and I saw a large group of pirates standing on the docks below, awaiting our return. Once we were tied off, a gang plank was pushed out and the crew disembarked. The crew of the _Surprise_, including Chris and his father, were already on the docks below. When Jack and I appeared at the top of the gang plank, a deafening cheer rose from the crowd. I smiled and knew Jack was smiling beside me. I accepted his arm and we descended the plank.

"Three cheers for the return of Captains Jack and Angel Sparrow!" I heard a pirate yell.

"HURRAY! HURRAY! HURRAY!" I was so happy that I just began laughing.

We proceeded to the town square with the crowd at our heels. There was a band and food and rum set out and a large banner with terrible spelling that read: 'WELKUM HOM CAPTANZ JACK AND ANGEL SPARROW!' _At least they spelled our names right!_ I thought. Once everyone was in the square, the band started up every pirates favorite song, "A Pirates Life For Me". Naturally, Jack and I joined in the singing and dancing. After that song, the band went into more songs and Jack and I danced some more. We only stopped for a drink and then we were back out dancing with everyone else. I did have rum, but not _nearly_ as much as Jack. He was so happy to be home and so was I. I saw Chris watching me dance with my father, and when Jack went off to get himself another drink once the song we'd been dancing to stopped, I walked over to Chris, grabbed his arm, and dragged him to the dance area. The band struck up another great tune and Chris and I danced.

After about four hours of dancing, dinner was served. It was fresh-caught shrimp that tasted really good, some baked potatoes, apples, grapes, carrots, and naturally, rum, water, and wine to drink. I had about four helpings of everything - I absolutely love the food of Tortuga - and had water to drink. I would go back to rum later, so as to prevent myself from getting terribly drunk. I sat in between Chris and my father, who was already on his eighth glass of rum.

As the night progressed, I found myself thinking less and less about not drinking a large amount of rum. I eventually gave up on having a little bit of rum and a whole lot of water. I tossed the water that was in my glass onto the dirt ground and headed straight for my father and the rum.

After about eight more hours of partying, I was so drunk, I didn't know which way was up. Chris had remained sober, and was trying to get me to go with him back to the _Surprise_, but I was too drunk. I eventually joined my father and most of the others in passing out on the dirt.

The next morning, I had the worst hangover imaginable. _Note to self_…I thought once I had heaved myself up off my ass, _NEVER drink that much rum again_. I looked around and saw many of the other pirates beginning to stir, one of them being Jack. I stumbled over to him and helped him up.

"I see I passed out," he said, half awake.

"You weren't the only one this time," I replied groggily. Jack looked shocked.

"You mean…?"

"Yep, I had a little too much rum myself," I replied, embarrassed. Jack laughed and we stumbled hungover back down to the docks to check up on our crew and on the _Surprise_. We found everyone on the docks, quite sober and not suffering massive hangovers like we were. Chris saw me and jogged over.

"I tried to get you back here last night, but you just passed out." He said.

"I know _::hic::_ it." I said, hiccupping. "I had _::hic::_ a little too _::hic::_ much rum." The effects of drinking hadn't entirely worn off yet and I was hiccupping up a storm and slurring my words slightly. Chris passed me a glass of water, which I drank, and the hiccups vanished. Jack then decided to invite Aubrey and Chris up to the house. They accepted and followed us up the main road - which by this time was cleared of all pirates and any traces of the previous night's festivities - to the house.

When we arrived, I looked over to the sand arena where I rode my two horses.

There was Leslie, my best friend, riding Tequila through a course of jumps that I had built myself. I smiled as she looked over. I waved and Leslie brought Tequila to a halt. I stood where I was and watched as Leslie dismounted, turned Tequila, walked to the gate, opened it and waited.

"Tequila, pretty boy!" I called. Upon hearing my voice, Tequila's ears flicked in my direction and he cantered over to me, stopping about a foot in front of me. I rubbed my horse's face and played with his ears. He nudged me with his nose and nibbled at my shirt and hair. He had missed me. Leslie came up beside my horse and gave me a hug. I embraced her in return and Tequila nudged us both.

"Oh my _God_, Angel! You're home!" Leslie said once we had separated from our hug. "How was your trip?"

"It went very well. Although we didn't actually make it to the Galápagos," I replied.

"Why not?"

I then proceeded into the lengthy story of how we had come across the _Surprise_ and then how we had received Elizabeth's letter and everything in between. She didn't say a word, but was indeed shocked. She glanced over my shoulder and exclaimed, "Captain Sparrow!" Jack was like a father to Leslie since hers had died years ago as a member of Jack's crew during a fight. She tore past me and raced into Jack's arms. "Welcome home!"

"Thank you, Lez," Jack replied hugging her. I walked over, Tequila following me like a dog. Chris and Aubrey were standing a little ways behind Jack, and when Chris's eyes landed on me and Tequila, they lit up. He walked over to us.

"Is this one of your horses?"

"Aye, this is Tequila, my Warmblood," I replied. Suddenly, there was a loud neigh from behind me. I turned and saw Secret in the pasture rearing and calling to me. His mane and tail caught the breeze and waved behind his rearing figure like black banners.

"And that's Secret, my Thoroughbred," I said with a laugh.

"Wow, they're both beautiful," Chris said in awe.

"Thanks very much. They're my pride and joy," I replied, smiling. Jack and Aubrey soon ventured over to the two of us. Leslie had left and Aubrey was very impressed with Tequila.

"This is an absolutely beautiful creature," Aubrey marveled. I smiled and thanked him. I then excused myself and took Tequila back to the barn where I un-tacked him and put him in his stall. I then grabbed Secret's halter and headed for the pasture.

When I arrived at the pasture, Secret was pacing along the fence. When he saw me, he neighed and trotted over to the gate.

"Hey pretty boy," I crooned, stroking his muzzle. He gave a soft whinny and nuzzled me. I smiled and slid into the pasture. I put his leather halter on and clipped the lead rope on underneath. I led him out of the pasture, leaving the gate open behind me, and headed up to the barn.

Once Secret was secure in his stall, I went to the feed room and got both horses their lunch. I added three carrots and two sugar cubes to each bucket of grain and poured the grain into their food buckets. After making sure they had enough hay and water in their stalls as well, I returned to the house.

As soon as I stepped through the door, I was greeted by the unmistakable smell of Jack's cooking. A heavenly aroma, if I do say so myself. No sooner had I shut the front door behind me then Jack had scooped me up in his arms and was hugging me. It felt so good to be home, and I knew that's what he was thinking. I hugged him back and stared into his eyes.

"It is so good to be home!" Jack exclaimed.

"I know it," I replied, smiling. Although we both loved living on the ship, there eventually came a time when you wanted to be on shore in a house. Now that we were home, for the time being, everything was normal. My horses were eating lunch, Jack was cooking and I was busy setting the table for lunch. The only difference was Chris and Aubrey were with us. They were lounging in the living room, one on the couch, the other in Jack's armchair by the fireplace. They were talking about God knows what while Jack and I prepared lunch.

After about twenty minutes, lunch was ready and everyone sat down to eat. Jack had made a delicious Chicken Caesar salad, pasta complete with homemade pasta sauce, a fruit plate consisting of pineapple, oranges, apples, bananas, strawberries, grapes, kiwi, honeydew melon, grapefruit, and cantaloupe, with apple cider and red wine to drink. It was incredible. Jack had really outdone himself.

After lunch, Jack and I offered to show our guests around Tortuga. They accepted the invitation, and we set off. We had been gone thirty minutes when I heard horse hooves racing toward us. I spun around and saw Anamaria, mounted on her chestnut Trakehner gelding Sunni, galloping toward us. She pulled Sunni to an abrupt halt a few yards from us, forcing him to do a slide on the haunches, and slid off his back. She ran to us, clutching a piece of parchment with a frightened look in her eyes.

"Ana! What's wrong?" I asked.

"Urgent letter arrived a few moments ago from Port Royal," she panted. I took the parchment from her and read the letter.

_To my dearest friend and ally Captain Jack Sparrow,  
>The fort is under siege. Will, Alexandra, Commodore Norrington, and myself are among a few hundred people who remain here in Port Royal. We are trying to hold back the pirates who are here, but we can't hold out much longer. I fear that by the time you read this, it will be to late. We need you desperately. This is a last plea for help.<br>__Faithfully Yours,  
><em>_- Elizabeth Marie Turner_

I passed the note to Jack. His eyes swept rapidly back and forth over the parchment, taking in its content. He looked into my eyes after reading it and I instantly knew what we had to do. We had to leave. Immediately.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Things are clearly pretty bad at Port Royal. Will Jack, Angel, Anamaria, Chris, and Aubrey make it in time? Will all of my readers die from suspense before they read the next chapter? Reviews are welcome! – Requiem_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Author's Note: The song in this chapter is the sole property of Tim McGraw! I do not claim it as my own! - Requiem_

* * *

><p>"Angel, what's wrong?" Chris asked looking concerned.<p>

"We have to leave. Now," I replied. With that, Jack and I started running at a dead sprint back in the direction of the house, Chris and his father struggling to keep up.

Once we reached the house, Leslie was already there.

"Anamaria told me you were leaving again," she informed me. I nodded and flew through the front door. I raced to my room and grabbed my sword, pistols, and extra powder and shot. My trunk was still on the _Pearl_ so I didn't have to worry about hauling it down to the docks.

When I reappeared in the front hall, the door was open and Jack, Chris, and Aubrey were already halfway down the hill. I slammed the door and locked it, waved good-bye to Leslie, who was riding Secret in the arena, and flew down the hillside.

I caught up with everyone halfway to the docks, but didn't slow my pace. I sprinted past them, yelling 'come on!' over my shoulder as I went.

When we finally reached the docks, the crews of both ships were quickly preparing their ships to leave. The second Jack, Anamaria, and I were on deck, the gang plank was hauled on board, the ropes cast off, the sails hoisted, the anchor weighed, and we were off. Luckily for us, there was a strong northern wind pushing us and we sailed at maximum speed. Although we wouldn't reach Port Royal till early the next day, I began pacing the deck below my father.

"Angel, love. Come up here and stop pacing," Jack called about ten minutes later. "You're making me nervous."

"Sorry," I replied. I turned on my heel and jogged up the stairs to the helm. I took my place next to Jack but I couldn't keep still. I was nervous, excited, scared, and anxious all at the same time. I began to fidget aimlessly with my mother Isabella's necklace that hung about my neck. Jack noticed and grabbed my right wrist. I looked over to him and saw a concerned look in his eyes. I released the necklace and lowered my arms. Jack released my wrist and put his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I know, love," Jack said in response to my sigh. "It'll all be over soon."

"I hope so," I said, sighing again. Jack kissed the top of my head and held me close to him. I turned slightly and wrapped both my arms around his waist and hugged him. I was really tired, so I rested my eyes as I stood at Jack's side, arms still around his waist. His chin eventually rested on top of my head as we sailed onward to Port Royal.

About two hours later, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The sun was setting in the west and I was still standing next to Jack, my arms still around his waist, my head still on his shoulder. We were still sailing at top speed and the wind that blew through my hair felt great. I slowly raised my head and looked up at Jack. He didn't seem to notice my eyes on him as he continued to look out to sea. He had a look of utmost concentration on his tanned face and I noted that his sleeves were rolled up, showing off his strong, tan arms. My eyes instantly fell onto the sparrow tattoo on his right forearm and then the 'P' brand below it. I have a tattoo across my shoulders, a banner that read _Depp Fan Forever_ in black calligraphy. I also have a green shamrock tattoo above my ankle on my right leg, and a blue dolphin jumping out of the water above my ankle on my left leg. Jack must've noticed me looking at his tattoos because he moved his arm closer to me. My fingers slid carefully over the outline of the tattoo then the brand, proving to me how real they were.

"I remember readin' 'bout these." I said. "About how you did the sparrow one yourself and how the British East India Company branded the other on your arm." I met Jack's eyes and he smiled, remembering.

"Yeah, I remember both occasions like it was yesterday." For a moment, there was a far-off in his eyes, but it disappeared quickly.

"So, d'you have any tattoos of your own?"

"Yeah, three of them." I replied. I pulled off my boots one at a time and showed him the dolphin and the shamrock, then lifted my shirt for him to see the banner.

"Who's he?" Jack asked, studying my back. It took me a minute to realize that he was referring to Johnny Depp, then I explained.

"Oh, he's an actor in the 21st century who looks _exactly_ like you," Good thing I didn't have to explain that he was _a movie _ I had tried to explain a movie, I would've ended up confusing myself! Jack nodded and dropped the subject. I lowered my shirt and looked out to sea, expecting to see Port Royal growing steadily larger in front of us. Obviously, it was no where to be seen, seeing as we were still a bit less than a day's journey away. Jack saw my restlessness returning, and jumped on it.

"Angel, who don't you ask Chris if he wants to have a sword fight? You're acting really restless ang that should calm some of your nerves," Jack suggested. That seemed like a good idea. This way, I could calm down a bit and also see how good Chris was with a sword. I walked over to the railing and yelled across the water.

"Oy! Chris!" He turned and looked over the water, shielding his eyes against the setting sun.

"What?"

"Care to have a little parry?" I asked.

"It's getting late," Chris replied.

"It'll be a short one then," I replied, trying to convince him. Even if I had to surrender or something, it wouldn't go on to terribly late. Ok, so I decided not to surrender, but I figured that there would be a way to end the fight if it started getting too dark. I anxiously awaited Chris's reply.

"Alright, just let me grab my sword and I'll be over," Chris said finally. He disappeared from sight and I made my way down to the main deck where the fight would take place. I paced for about five minutes, then Chris swung over, sword in hand. He landed and we crossed blades.

"Keep in mind lad," I said before we began. "I'm a pirate, and as such, I ignore _all _of the rules of engagement." I figured I'd inform him before he got into too much trouble.

"Oh I know," he replied casually. "I watched you and your father fight before, remember?" I nodded and lunged. The fight had started. Chris was rather good with a sword, but I was still better. I went easy on him for a little while, just so he could get use to my technique, then I went all out. I lunged and slashed and flipped, trying to attack whatever I could. But Chris stayed right with me. He had agility, which was good and I had it as well, but I had something I noticed he was lacking. Speed. Chris swung his sword up in an arc and was going straight for my neck. I spun out of the way, swung up with my sword, held my blade against his and whipped a dagger from my belt and held it to his throat. I had won.

"Wow, that was the last thing I expected," Chris admitted as I lowered the dagger and my sword and returned both to their sheaths.

"Remember, you're fighting a pirate who's been fighting most of her life," I said. Ok, I know that was a lie, but like I said before, I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Anything can happen. You're gonna have to stay alert when we reach Port Royal because these pirates will most likely mean serious business and they'll probably fight like I just did,"

"I'll remember that," Chris replied with a grin. I walked the few feet over to him as he sheathed his sword and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. My arms wrapped around his neck and we stayed in each others arms for a few moments before separating. As we walked down the stairs to the main deck, Chris began humming a song that sounded oddly familiar.

"What song are you humming," I asked. Instead of answering, he began singing in the most lovely voice I'd heard in a long time:

_Creek goes ripplin' by  
>I've been barefootin' all day with my baby<br>Brown leaves have started fallin'  
>Leadin' the way<em>

_I like it best just like this  
>Doin' nothin' all the way<br>So let's lay down in the tall grass  
>Dreamin' away<em>

_And all I wanna do is let it be  
>And be with you and watch the wind blow by<br>And all I wanna see is you and me  
>Go on forever like the clear blue sky<br>Slowly, there's only you and I  
>And all I wanna do is watch the wind blow by<em>

_Girl, you know you told me not so long ago  
>To let it come, then let it pass<br>And all your troubles and your sorrows  
>They won't last<em>

_So let me kiss you now little darlin'  
>Beneath this autumn moon<br>Cold winds, another season  
>Will be here soon<em>

_And all I wanna do is let it be  
>And be with you and watch the wind blow by<br>And all I wanna see is you and me  
>Go on forever like the clear blue sky<br>Slowly, there's only you and I  
>And all I wanna do is watch the wind blow by<br>All I wanna do is watch the wind blow by  
>All I wanna do is watch the wind blow by<em>

Once he'd finished, I stood in a state of shock.

"Where'd you hear that!" I exclaimed.

"I…umm…uh…" Chris couldn't say anything. He didn't have to. As shocked as I was, I instantly figured out what he was trying to hide from me.

"You're from the 21st century!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Bet ye didn't see that comin'! Reviews are welcome! – Requiem_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Chris stood stone still with a facial expression that resembled a deer caught in headlights.

"You are! That's a country song called _Watch The Wind Blow By_ by Tim McGraw!" I exclaimed.

"How'd you know that," Chris finally asked, bewildered.

"Because I'm from the 21st century, too! Well, not by birth. I was born here to Jack and his wife Isabella von Tassel, but I lived 16 years of my life in the 21st century," I explained. Chris was now more shocked than ever.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me!" I retorted. "If I'd known you were from the same time period as me, I _would've_ said something!" We immediately retreated to my cabin where we relaxed on my couch and filled each other in on our 21st century lives. Chris, like me, had been born in the 18th century, but then had been taken to the 21st century for safety reasons. He was raised by his aunt and uncle - they had ventured through the Bermuda Triangle and had taken up residence - and lived in Miami, Florida until he was 11. That's when his father, Captain Aubrey, showed up, told him everything, and took him back to England and the 18th century.

"So _that's_ how you knew that song," I said once Chris had finished. I couldn't believe how, over the time we had spent together, neither one of us could figure out the other's secret, and it was the same secret!

A few minutes later, Chris and I realized how late it had gotten and ventured outside so Chris could return to his ship. It was a beautiful, warm night with a full moon and clear sky so that the stars were clearly visible. I inhaled the salty smell of the Caribbean Sea and the wood smell of the _Pearl_, my eyes closed. Chris kissed my forehead and hugged me to him. I hugged him back and then watched him disappear into the shadows and across the water. I sighed, then turned on my heel and headed for the helm. Jack was waiting for me with a cup of coffee.

"You planning on staying up with me tonight?" Jack asked once I'd reached him.

"Naturally," I replied, smiling. I took the coffee from my father and sipped it while allowing his arm to snake its way across my shoulders and pull me in close to his strong body. Now that I was leaning back against his chest, I felt that, despite the fact we were headed straight for an enormous battle, I was safe. Nothing bad could happen to me or to Jack as long as I stayed in Jack's arms forever. And that's precisely what I wanted to do. Jack meant the world to me and I didn't want to lose him. The reason I had been so nervous, I soon came to realize, was not because I was going to fight powerful pirates - I could handle that - but because I was worried about Jack. I knew he'd been in other situations like this in his life, but the last time we came across people with swords and guns, I lost Jack to them. I know that I got him back in the end, but still. The whole time I was looking for him, I had feared that I wouldn't make it in time and that he'd be dead by the time I reached him. We were going to Port Royal, and although my father and I were accepted by quite a few people there, including the Turners, obviously, I didn't entirely trust Norrington. He had been after Jack for years and I didn't want to give him any opportunities to take Jack from me a second time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Wow, that was a short chapter, but a fun and exciting one to write! Hope ye enjoyed my little twist! Please R&R! Thanks a bunch! – Requiem_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The sun rose bright and early the next morning, painting the sky a mosaic of purples, reds, oranges and yellows. I had spent the entire night in a bit of a dazed state, in and out of my thoughts. I snapped back to reality, rubbing my eyes and yawning. From somewhere above my head, I heard Jack yawn and felt his arm temporarily slide from my shoulders as he stretched, then replaced it around my shoulders again. It was roughly 7:00am when the sun had finally risen, so I ducked into my cabin for my hat that was identical to Jack's and reappeared at the helm moments later.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"When d'you think we'll see Port Royal?" Jack hesitated for a moment. He hadn't been thinking about the upcoming battle at all, and now he had a slightly worried look in his eyes.

"Oh, probably a few hours from now," Jack replied finally. I nodded and turned my eyes back to the sea. I was growing ever more nervous and had to force myself to stand still. After about an hour though, I grew restless and hungry, so I decided to head for the galley for breakfast.

When I arrived, no one was there, as usual. I grabbed a few slices of bread and the peanut butter and made three peanut butter sandwiches. I put my food on a plate and then returned to the deck.

"One of those sandwiches better be for me," Jack said playfully upon my return.

"Actually, I was planning on eating these myself, but if you're _terribly_ hungry, I _suppose_ I could spare one," I replied. I held the plate out to my father and he snatched the top sandwich. I chuckled to myself and began eating one of the two that remained.

After we had both eaten, I took the plate back down to the galley and put it in the washtub. I was headed back up to the helm when I realized how tired I was, so I ducked into my cabin, pulled off my boots, set my hat on its hook, put my sword and pistol on the coffee table and flopped onto my bed for a little half-hour cat nap.

A few hours later (so much for a cat nap...), I awoke to the sound of people hurrying around on deck. I looked out the window and the sun was directly overhead, signaling high noon. I shot out of bed, brushed my hair, yanked my boots on, put my sword and pistols at my waist once again, jammed my hat on my head and flew out the door.

When I appeared on deck, I saw enormous cliffs jutting up from the ocean, and a harbor in the distance. I scrambled up the stairs to the helm and rushed to Jack's side. The crew was rushing around on deck below us, making ready this and that. Before I could say anything, Jack yelled out, "Hoist the flag!" I instantly turned and looked down at Anamaria. She stood at the main mast with a black cloth in her hands. She attached it to a rope and hoisted it into the air where it caught the breeze. The Jolly Roger waved proud and true in the wind as we continued to close in on Port Royal. We were closing in fast, and Jack turned to me and looked me square in the eyes.

"Is your sword sharpened? Pistols loaded?"

"Aye," I replied, answering both questions at once. Jack nodded and turned his attention back to Port Royal, that was now clearly visible.

We sailed into the main harbor, which was deserted, and anchored a few yards from the docks. Everyone except Jack, myself, Ana, Gibbs, Chris, and Aubrey were to stay on the ships and protect them from any attacks. The six of us, meanwhile, lowered a rowboat and rowed to the docks where we tied off and climbed onto the docks.

We walked through the heart of town, which was completely deserted. Shop and house windows and doors were boarded up.

"Where is everyone?" Aubrey asked in a hushed tone.

"Almost everyone fled the island. A few hundred of them, the Turners included, are up at the fort, which is where we're headed," Jack replied in the same hushed tone. As we passed through the main street, I saw Will's blacksmith shop, the Turner house next door, and the Governor's mansion high on a hill overlooking the town and the ocean.

We made a right turn and standing before us was the fort. We could hear lots of people moving around and talking behind the stone walls and immense gates. Jack led us to a back door and we slid inside the fort, unnoticed. We walked down a corridor and at the end, found a door that was slightly ajar that led into a passageway that was all shadows. It opened up to reveal the center of the fort where everyone was living in tents. I saw a man standing up on the gallows, addressing the crowd, and I instantly recognized him as Norrington. We slid down the passageway, remaining hidden in the shadows, until we were parallel with the gallows. Then we stopped and listened to Norrington.

"…We have called upon our so-called allies to aid us in this battle, but they have not come. Pirates cannot be trusted to remain allies. They clearly ignored all our pleas for help. They betrayed us!" A murmur went through the crowd at Norrington's words. Jack had heard enough. He grabbed my arm, silently told everyone to follow us, and we stepped from the shadows.

"Betrayed you, did we? " Jack said loudly in a tone as cold as ice as we stepped clear of the shadows. Everyone was shocked to see the five of us standing coolly at Jack's side.

"A pirate's word can't _always_ be trusted, I'll give you that. But when they become your allies, even if the treaty is broken, they _will _come to your aid, whether you deserve it or not."

"Sparrow," Norrington said coolly.

"Jack! Angel!" a woman's voice exclaimed. Jack and I both turned and saw Elizabeth running toward us. She threw her arms around Jack's neck and kissed his cheek. His arms wrapped around her waist and he hugged her.

"Good to see you, Elizabeth," Jack said in a low voice. His tone had changed dramatically from ice to warmth. "Jack!" This time, it was a male voice. Jack looked over Elizabeth's shoulder and saw Will jogging up, Alexandra close behind.

"Will! Good to see you, mate," Jack replied, holding Elizabeth in his left arm and shaking Will's hand with his right hand. Alexandra had matured it seemed since I'd last seen her now that she was 14. She also was much friendlier to me.

"Hey Angel," Alex greeted me with a smile and a hug. I was quite taken aback, but hugged her in return nonetheless.

"Hey Alex. It's been a while. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing very well all things considering. Thanks for asking. How about yourself?" Alex's change in heart was a bit shocking, but I decided that she really had changed her tune.

"Well, I've been worried about you and your family ever since your mum sent her first letter to us a few months ago," I replied.

"For now, there's nothing to worry about," Elizabeth said, overhearing my comment. "The pirates haven't been attacking us for a few hours now. We think

they may have left."

"Not likely," Jack replied. "They're probably anchored somewhere near the island. The question is, where." I didn't need any time to think. There was one place they could be. And I knew exactly where it was.

"I bet I know where to find them," I said, staring into Jack's eyes.

"Where?" Norrington asked, bewildered.

"The cove where I anchored the P_earl _when I came to rescue Jack two years ago, below the prison," I replied. "It's secluded, the entrance is hard to find. It's the perfect hiding place for a pirate ship." Jack and Norrington looked at each other, then at me. After a few moments of silence, Norrington finally spoke.

"Show me." Without a word, I walked out of the fort and headed straight for the prison, Jack and Norrington tailing me, the Aubreys, Gibbs and Ana offering to stay with the Turners.

Once the prison was in view, I walked slowly to the left side of the building and stood behind a rather large palm tree. Jack and Norrington slid behind me and peered over my shoulder over the edge of the cliff. Sure enough, there was a ship with the Jolly Roger raised on its mast tied off to the little dock and riding the slight swell. As we looked down at the ship and saw its crew bustling about on board and on the dock, I noticed Jack had a look in his eyes as if he knew the ship somehow.

"Dad? Are you ok?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, it's just that we need to get as close as possible to that ship," Jack replied in the same whisper. "I need to see that ship up close." I nodded and motioned the Commodore and Jack after me. I led them through town, then down an alleyway that was between the Turner's house and Will's blacksmith shop into the palm tree forest. I followed a main trail for a while, then I turned off it and started blazing my own trail.

"Angel, shouldn't we stay on the main trail?" Jack asked.

"No, I know where I'm going," I replied. "Trust me." After I said that, I knew that Jack trusted me, but I wasn't so sure about Norrington. _He's the least of your worries_, I thought._ Just keep walking_.

About ten minutes later, we were out of the palms and behind two enormous boulders. I peered around the side of the one I was behind and could see the ship a bit more clearly. Jack whispered something to Norrington and Norrington handed him a telescope. Jack put it to his right eye and looked out at the ship. Apparently, his suspicions had been confirmed because the spyglass dropped from his grip and landed with a soft thud on the white sand. I quickly sprinted the few feet over to the other boulder to see what was wrong.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Our problems are over!" Jack exclaimed, hugging me with eyes dancing and yet managing to keep his voice quiet.

"Ok. Now you've lost me," I replied. Jack bent over and snatched the spyglass up and handed it to me.

"Look at the figurehead and tell me what you see." I obliged and took a look.

"Looks to be a rearing horse," I said. No sooner had the words escaped my mouth then it dawned on me what ship this was.

"Oh my _God_! That's Isabella's ship!" I looked for the name of the ship and sure enough, painted on the hull next to the rearing white horse was _Midnight Phantom_ in gorgeous white calligraphy. According to Jack, when Isabella died, she left the _Phantom_ and her crew to me, but since I was in the 21st century, her first mate Kristen became captain. I realized this was my opportunity to claim my inheritance and begin to build a fleet of ships so Jack could become Commodore. I was just about to start thinking about a plan to get the ship when Jack started off down the beach toward the dock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Woohoo! Another twist! Hope ye liked it! Now, what's Jack gonna do once he reaches the _Phantom_? Please R&R! – Requiem_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_**Author's Note:**__ Wow! Chapter 20! I never thought I'd get this far with a story like this! I hope everyone's been enjoying it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.! Much love and on with the story! – Requiem_

* * *

><p>"Jack! Wait!" I called after my dad. Whether he didn't hear me or heard me and chose to ignore me, I'll never know. So I just tossed the spyglass back to Norrington and sprinted off down the beach after my father, Norrington at my heels. I caught up with him halfway to the dock and grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him, but he just kept walking.<p>

"Dad, what are you doing," I asked, trying to get answers.

"I'm going to talk to Kristen," he replied. I released his arm and walked beside him. We stepped onto the dock and made our way to the bottom of the gang plank. A crew member on board saw us and ran off, probably to tell Kristen we were there. Before I knew it, we were surrounded on three sides by pirates with swords and pistols pointed at us. Apparently they'd been waiting on shore for some sort of a signal in the event unexpected guests arrived. A tall, thin woman with long, fiery red hair and sapphire blue eyes appeared on the _Phantom's_ deck at the top of the gang plank. There was no doubt in my mind who the woman was.

"Captain von Strauss," Jack said. "We meet again." Kristen didn't speak. _She probably doesn't remember him_, I thought.

"Kristen. Don't you remember me?" Kristen looked Jack up and down from the deck of the ship, then a look of recognition crossed her face.

"Jack?" She asked, slowly moving down the gang plank and stopping halfway down. "Jack_ Sparrow_?" Jack smiled. At the sound of my father's name, all weapons were put away. Kristen sprinted down the remainder of the gang plank into Jack's open arms. She kissed him briefly and then stood back, taking in the sight of my father before her.

"Oh my _God_! It _is_ you!" She couldn't believe it. "It's been so long."

"Aye, eighteen years since I last laid eyes on ya," Jack replied. Kristen's eyes slid over Jack's shoulder and locked with mine. Her jaw dropped as she gasped.

"Angel?" I acknowledged her with a nod. She slowly walked over. "Can it _really_ be _you_?"

"Aye, it's me," I replied. Kristen looked as if she was about to faint when I confirmed my identity.

"Permission to come aboard?" Jack asked, breaking the lengthy silence.

"Of course! No permission needed for you, Jack," Kristen replied, snapping back into the real world. She turned abruptly and led the way up the gang plank onto the deck. The _Phantom_ was beautiful. She was the same size as the_ Pearl_, but a different design.

Kristen led Jack, Norrington, and myself into the captain's cabin. And what a sight it was. Spanning the entire width of the ship, the room was painted a blue-green color with a panel of windows at the stern where every other window was stain glass with beautiful designs. There were beautiful paintings of the ocean, horses and islands hanging on the walls; the windows were bordered in blue-green gauze; there was a large cherry wood table with six cherry wood high-back chairs around it, a gorgeous blue-green Persian carpet underfoot, a marble fireplace, a full bathroom with marble furnishings and Persian rugs, a full-length mirror on one wall, a cherry wood decorated with blue-green pillows with gold rope borders, and a king-size canopy bed with the canopy made of blue-green silk. It took my breath away. Hanging high above the fireplace, I noticed a beautiful sword. Not just any sword though. This one had what appeared to be a pure silver blade and a pure golden handle studded with rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds. Both blade and handle were polished and sparkling as the sun hit it. Below the remarkable sword, I saw a panting that hung over the mantle of the fireplace. I walked over at studied the picture. There was a beautiful young woman in a white gown with long black hair that was curled and hung down her shoulders and framed her tanned face sitting on a chair. Her most prominent feature was her emerald-green eyes. In her arms was a baby dressed in a miniature version of its mother's gown. The baby had short, light brown hair and hazel eyes with a tanned face and tanned hands. Behind the woman stood a young, very handsome male pirate. His long dark hair was all dreads and had an assortment of beads and other things hanging in it as it framed his deep tanned complexion. He had a worn leather hat on his head, but you could still see his deep, chocolate-brown eyes. He wore an off-white long-sleeved shirt under a dark brown vest and brown pants with a sword and pistol at his waist and knee high black boots. No one in the picture was smiling. I soon came to realize who the people were. The young woman was Isabella, the young pirate was Jack, and the baby was me. I couldn't believe it. Jack looked so young eighteen years ago. So did my mother. I never realized how young she had been when I had come along. The picture above my fireplace back in Tortuga had probably been done the same year the one I was looking at had been. I was so engulfed in the painting that I didn't hear Jack come up behind me.

"Angel. We need to talk to you, love." I snapped out of my dream world and back into the real world. I nodded and followed Jack over to the cherry wood table. I sat down at the head of the table and Jack sat at the head on the other end.

"Angel, you have obviously realized that this is your mother's ship," Jack began. I nodded and prepared for whatever he was about to say.

"And you have probably noticed many of the things in here. Like that picture you were looking at. That painting was done a month after you were born. Unfortunately, your mother had already passed away, but I had a small painting of her wearing the white dress sittin' in a chair, so the artist used that to create the painting over the fireplace."

"How old were you when that was done?" I asked.

"I was 25 and your mother had been 22 when the other image of her that I had given the artist for a reference had been done. She was 24 when you were born," Jack replied. _I thought they looked young_, I thought.

"I noticed the sword above it too. Where'd that come from?" I asked.

"Well, your mother and I were in Spain about three years before you were born and the King's son was kidnapped by a band of Spanish pirates. Well, your mother had taken a liking to the boy, so she got her crew and mine together and we set off after the pirates. We sailed for about three weeks with no sign of the ship, and we were about ready to head back to Spain, when off the starboard bow of the _Phantom_, we saw a ship anchored in harbor. So we rose the Jolly Roger on both ships and anchored ourselves on both sides of the other vessel. We swung over to the Spanish ship and were met by a huge group of Spaniards. I was a bit nervous, but your mom handled the situation like a pro, despite the fact she was only 20 years old. There was quite a lot of bloodshed, we lost about ten people, the Spaniards lost everyone, and I sustained a gash on my arm. I ignored the pain as I watched your mom cut the young prince free of the ropes binding him to the main mast and pick him right up and carry him over to the_ Pearl_. We had the captain of the Spaniards captive and when we returned to Spain, we received a royal welcome. When we appeared before the King with his son and the captain, the prince was received with open arms by his mother, the captain was taken and executed later that day, and upon finding out that Isabella was responsible for the prince's safe return, the King presented her with the sword that's on the wall there."

"Wow, Isabella was a remarkable person," I said in awe of my mother once Jack had finished his story. "Now I see why you fell in love with her."

"Aye, she was the most incredible person I'd ever met. And I still haven't met anyone who I would consider her equal, and probably never will," Jack replied, smiling. During the entire story, I had forgotten why we were on board the _Phantom_ in the first place, but Norrington reminded all of us.

"Well, as touching as that was Sparrow, that's not the reason we're here now is it?" Jack stared daggers at Norrington and turned to Kristen.

"Kristen, the reason we _are_ here is to ask why are you attacking Port Royal?" Jack inquired.

"Simple. _They_ broke the peace treaty _and_ attacked and sunk every ship in my fleet," Kristen replied, her temper flaring. "Not t' mention, Jack, they took you prisoner in case you forgot!" I knew what treaty they were discussing. The one between Port Royal and all pirates under Isabella and Jack's command. The one stating that no pirate would attack Port Royal and in exchange no pirate would be harmed, no ship sunk, and if one party needed the other in a time of war, the other would come to the first party's aid. Norrington himself had signed it along with the Governor, Jack, Isabella, Kristen, and Gibbs. Remembering back to the events of two years ago, I realized that Norrington _had_ broken the treaty when he attacked me and then took Jack prisoner.

"Alright, seeing as Norrin'ton here did in fact break the treaty when he attacked my ship _and_ when he sunk your fleet, I see no reason why we should prevent you from attacking Port Royal," Jack stated. "_But_, there is a family here that is very close to me and I can't allow them to be caught in the midst of any fighting between the British Royal Navy and pirates. So here's what I propose. Kristen, you give the position of captain to its rightful owner…" I knew Jack was referring to me when Kristen nodded and looked over at me.

"…And this ship as well. Then, we'll return to the town and we'll tell the Turners that they have to come with us and are never to return to Port Royal for their safety. From there, we'll sail back home and if anything happens to Port Royal from here on out, know that we will _never_ come to your aid again since you broke the treaty," Jack finished glaring angrily at Norrington.

"Do we have an accord?" Jack inquired. He extended his hand and Norrington, realizing he had no other choice, shook it.

"Alright. Kristen, you'll return to your original position as first mate. Angel, you will now assume command over the _Phantom_. Norrin'ton, we shall escort you back to the town as a prisoner of war and you will inform the Governor and the remaining population of Port Royal about our little accord," Jack said. Everyone understood and left the cabin, which was now _my_ cabin. Norrington's wrists were bound once we reached the deck and he was stripped of all weapons that would be returned to him once we'd left Port Royal. The crew of the _Phantom_ hoisted sail and we slid out of the hidden cove.

When we pulled into the main harbor, we disembarked and I led Norrington at gunpoint to the fort. We walked into the center of the fort and up to the gallows, Norrington the entire time at the mercy of my loaded pistol.

"Jack! What is the meaning of this!" Elizabeth screamed in outrage.

"Norrin'ton will explain everything," Jack said. "Now go get your father." Elizabeth obliged and once Governor Swann was present, Norrington explained everything. To show we meant business, the entire crew of the _Phantom_ and of the _Pearl _stood around the perimeter of the area, armed. Elizabeth, Will, and Alexandra were escorted by members of the _Phantom'_s crew to their home so they could pack all their belongings that they wished to bring with them. Norrington remained on the gallows as our hostage, my loaded pistol now against the side of his head. His face had grown rather pale since our arrival at the fort.

When the Turners had returned and we had word that all of their belongings were being stored in the hold on the _Phantom_, Jack and I hopped down from the gallows, leaving Norrington still tied and, surrounded by fellow pirates as well as Chris and Aubrey, headed out of the fort and down the main street to the docks and the ships.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Yay! That was a great chapter! Hope ye liked it! Please R&R! Thanks a lot! – Requiem_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Once we arrived at the docks, Chris and Aubrey returned to the _Surprise_, Jack and his crew returned to the _Pearl_, and I walked up the gang plank to my ship and stood behind the helm as captain of the _Midnight Phantom_. My crew was below me and were awaiting orders.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! We make for Tortuga!" I yelled. The crew below me scurried off to follow my orders and we lifted anchor and sailed out of Port Royal. It felt so incredible to be in charge of a ship and not just _any_ ship, but my mother's ship.

I looked to my left across the water and saw Jack at the _Pearl's_ helm. He looked over and smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked to my right across the water and saw Aubrey at the _Surprise's_ helm and Chris at his side. They were returning with us to Tortuga for a few weeks and then would set a course home for England. I was truly going to miss Chris when he left, but that wasn't for a few weeks, so I decided to make the best of what time we had together.

The _Phantom's_ crew had set to work doing their usual chores as if nothing had just happened back at Port Royal. We had been sailing for a few hours when I heard someone coming up the stairs to the helm. It was Alexandra, dressed in a long white dress, black boots, a hat and carrying a parasol.

"Sorry to have taken you from Port Royal like that," I said once she was at my side. "But it was for your own safety."

"I know it," Alex replied. "My only question now is, where are we going to live?"

"In Tortuga," I replied. "Once we get home, Jack and I'll start building you a house and your father can open a blacksmith shop again. Our last blacksmith passed away and we're in need of one who actually knows what he's doing." I looked over into Alex's eyes and saw she had a bit of a worried look.

"Don't worry. Tortuga is really a nice town," I assured her. "Sure, it's inhabited entirely by pirates, but if you stay inside after dark unless you're with your parents, then you have nothing to worry about. Not to mention, you can come visit me any time you want. My door is always open." My words seemed to comfort her a bit. After a few moments of silence, she took her leave to return to her cabin. Once again, I was alone.

The sun was setting as we continued homeward bound and I felt the wind pick up slightly, blowing through my hair and bringing with it the faint smell of winding dirt roads, wooden docks, French bread, and rum. As I continued to sail in between my father's ship and the _Surprise_ and the wind began to fade, I thought for sure I heard the faint sound of a horse neighing, calling to me. I was going home at last. I smiled and hummed to myself.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm….and really bad eggs…Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>__Don't leave too quickly! There's an epilogue that needs reading! - Requiem_


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Angel continued to live in Tortuga in the same house with her father throughout most of her life. The Turners had a house at the bottom of the hill that Jack and Angel lived on and Will re-opened his blacksmith shop. Angel always thought of Chris after he left to return to England with his father, despite the fact that she was courted by many other young men.

When she was 23, Chris came back to Tortuga and reunited with Angel. The two of them married the same year and the newlyweds moved into a beautiful ranch-style home on the hill next door to Jack. Despite her marriage to Chris, Angel kept the last name of Sparrow. Angel continued to sail to many far-off places as captain of the _Midnight Phantom_ with her father who sailed the _Black Pearl_. Chris went with her wherever she went and Angel later became as notorious a pirate captain as her father, showing no mercy to her victims.

On one trip to Singapore when Angel was 24, Jack became terribly ill and the trip was called off halfway and the two ships returned to Tortuga where Jack passed away a few days later, leaving his house, ship, and crew to his only daughter. Angel was heartbroken.

A year after her father's death, at age 25, Angel gave birth to her first child, a son, whom she named Jack after her father. She raised Jack the way her father had wanted to raise her, on the _Phantom _at sea. Two years later, at age 27, Angel gave birth to a second child, a daughter whom she named Isabella after her late mother. Both of her children were raised on board the pirate ships that had become Angel's second home.

When Jack was 15 and Isabella was 13, Angel told them all about her life as a child and how she had been raised sixteen years of her life in the 21st century. When Jack turned 17, he inherited the _Black Pearl_ from his mother. He sailed under his parents and the family bade farewell to Tortuga and took a trip up to England to see Chris's family. When the pirates arrived in England, however, they received word that Captain Aubrey and his entire family had been murdered a year earlier. Heartbroken, Chris, Angel, and their two children returned home.

All her life, Angel continued to ride and care for her two horses Tequila and Secret, and remained close friends with Leslie, Anamaria and the Turners. She lived out the remainder of her life in her house with her two children and husband in Tortuga.

Jack and Isabella never married, but always loved hearing the stories of their grandmother and grandfather and loved seeing Isabella von Tassel's cabin aboard the _Phantom_.

A war between Port Royal and Tortuga broke out when Angel was 45 and naturally, Angel got her crew together and sailed the _Phantom_ with her son and the _Pearl_ to Port Royal where the battle was raging. Angel and all the other pirates fought hard against the red coats and Angel even came across her arch enemy, Commodore James Norrington. The two of them fought high on the battlements of the fort where, in the end, Norrington disarmed Angel and knocked her from the battlements to her watery grave. Chris and the others finally drove the red coats away and took Norrington captive. As Norrington stood on the gallows awaiting his death, Chris asked him if he knew the whereabouts of his beloved wife. He smiled and said that he had knocked her from the battlements and that she was dead. The floor beneath Norrington's feet fell away and Norrington was hung, a smile of victory on his lips. Chris, Jack and Isabella were all devastated and returned to Tortuga.

Weeks later, as they were walking along the beach of Tortuga, Chris, Jack, and Isabella noticed a large object on the beach. Upon investigating it closer, they came to realize it was Angel's body. It had floated all the way to Tortuga, like a sign from God that she was meant to be laid to rest on the island she loved. They took the body and buried it next to Jack I on the hill overlooking the sea beside Jack I's house. Chris passed away a year later from depression, leaving the _Phantom_ to his daughter, Isabella. Now Jack II and Isabella were all that remained of the famed Sparrow/von Tassel family. They became the most feared pirate captains in the Caribbean like their parents and grandparents before them and remained as such their entire lives. They kept the Isla de Muerta constantly stocked with treasure, just like their grandparents and parents had, and never told its whereabouts to anyone and took those secrets, and many others, to their graves.

With no children of their own since neither of them married, the death of Jack II and Isabella forever ended the Sparrow/von Tassel dynasty and their legend vanished into the mists of time.


End file.
